


do you want me (crawling back to you)

by jypeach



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Eventual Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rimming, Smut, baekhyun just wants some dick tbh, chanbaek are idiots basically, chanyeol caught feelings is anyone surprised, except not really, fuckbois everywhere, lots of cuddles and kisses yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jypeach/pseuds/jypeach
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun promised each other their one-time hookup wouldn't get in between their friendship.But then again, weren't promises made to be broken?





	do you want me (crawling back to you)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the sequel no one needed or asked for lol
> 
> Sorry it took so long, the story kind of took on a mind of its own ;__; 
> 
> Anyways! Behold the unnecessarily long follow up to SWDYMB, aka chanbaek being a whole ass mess. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Thank you guys for waiting so long and so patiently! (I'm looking at you, S***~) 
> 
> (btw title is from the song 'Do I Wanna Know' by the Arctic Monkeys which is basically the entire story in a song. Go check it out, 10/10 would recommend ;) )

 

The past couple weeks had been… interesting to put it simply.

But even interesting fell short when it came to describing the events that had occurred in the Park-Byun household, namely those of a sexual nature. 

What started off as shy, bashful glances had quickly escalated to frequent blowjobs and handjobs in any and every part of their small apartment, no corner left untarnished by their shenanigans that frequently ended in Baekhyun grumbling about how they could never do this without making a mess and Chanyeol finding just as endearing as the first time. 

They may have promised each other that things wouldn't change between them, but both were fully aware there was no way they could go back to being as casual as they used to be. 

Things were...  _ different _ now. 

And not just the sexual aspect of it all. No, it went far beyond that.

Casual and indifferent greetings back from work had turned into longing stares and mischievous smirks, early morning showers extended into 8 am hookups where they’d come out needing yet another shower to clean off again, and lazy Sunday evenings became the highlight of their week as they lay underneath a shared blanket on the couch, trying to watch a series with the tension and magnetism between them proving too much for either to just ignore.

It was almost a routine of sorts by now; both of them caving into said tension and somehow ending up on the wooden floor of their living room at wee hours of the night in nothing but underwear, Baekhyun’s shaft pushed past the leg hole of Chanyeol's tight briefs until it stood side by side with the other’s, rubbing them together with shaky breaths, pulling out only when he was ready and spurting his seed all over Chanyeol's cock, using it as lube and lathering it on his hands, the head of their cocks leaking ropes of white against each other until they were both fully milked and sated. 

Times like those were the most puzzling for Chanyeol. Sometimes they would kiss until their lips were sore, other times Baekhyun would pull away and just cuddle with him instead without a word to be said. 

They would always fall asleep together, the series they'd been trying to finish serving as white noise in the background as they huddled close together, soft breathing echoing in the living room. 

Chanyeol, however, would always wake up alone, a strange feeling of dejection taking over him every time, no matter how many occasions he’d gone through the same thing.

He would give, give and give, but he could never fully tell when or how much Baekhyun was willing to give back.  

It wasn’t really a matter of pride or ego because Chanyeol had gone through his fair share of ill-fated one night stands and even rejection as well, believe it or not.

You couldn’t make everyone love you and he’d come to terms with that. Really.

But then again, he was also used to being direct and in return, his flings being direct about what they expected of him, too. 

That was the problem; Baekhyun was anything but direct, like a flight with multiple layovers and constant delays and Chanyeol by this point was convinced the flight itself was just flat out cancelled. 

Baekhyun had made a habit out of constantly leaving Chanyeol on his toes, second guessing everything. 

One minute hot, the next cold, sometimes lukewarm, other times nothing but a drought. 

After what felt like his millionth feeble attempt to get something out of his roommate about where exactly they stood, and that same attempt being shut down by Baekhyun who changed the subject altogether in favor of running errands or doing laundry, Chanyeol more or less lost hope.

He’d sworn to himself to never confuse sex with feelings and so far in life, he’d done a pretty good job. But this time it was impossible to ever interchange the two because sex was raw and strictly physical, perhaps even primitive to a degree.

It wasn’t like that with Baekhyun.

Of course he enjoyed the physical aspect of it too (too much, maybe) but it went past that, past the pillowtalk and whispered sweet nothings. 

There were undeniable feelings he was festering, perhaps feelings that had always been there, dormant and just waiting for the right time to come along and leave Chanyeol as fucked up and confused as he currently was. 

It was funny, now that he thought about it. 

Baekhyun had been the one initially worried about this coming between their friendship and alas here Chanyeol was, now finding poetry in every word to come out of Baekhyun’s mouth (no matter how ridiculous), art in those soft, droopy eyes behind his round rim glasses, and music in every laugh and giggle he drew out of him.

Sex was possibly a passageway into Baekhyun’s heart but like he’d said: Park Chanyeol was all about being direct, no beating around the bush.  

But Baekhyun made it nearly impossible, always resistant in the most subtle of ways, but never, ever cruel or with malice because it was  _ Baekhyun _ and the boy didn’t have it in him to be anything other than sweet and gracious which  _ sucked  _ because it would have made things  _ so _ much easier. 

No, instead it was those rare moments where Baekhyun let him in and gave him his all that he held on to like grim death. 

Moments like when Chanyeol would come home exhausted, probably reeking of sweat, but Baekhyun still welcomed him into his arms on the couch and offered to massage his back, half those times ending with intense make out sessions and heavy petting, the others with Chanyeol dozing off as Baekhyun played with his unruly black locks, lulling him to sleep, a kiss on the back of his head as a cherry on top.

Or even the most mundane of tasks Chanyeol used to take for granted like when they did groceries together and Baekhyun would ask for his help to reach something on the very top shelves, thanking him with a smile, white and blinding; or even when it was his turn to do the laundry and he would go out of his way to buy the fabric softener Chanyeol’s parents used because he knew just how much the scent alone reminded him of home. 

It was little, seemingly insignificant things that he began to take into account that transformed his idea of Baekhyun from just a cute, caring roommate to something much more and Chanyeol was curious to explore what that ‘something more’ could turn into. Now if only Baekhyun would stop being so damn evasive about it. 

Chanyeol was driven and chased after whatever he wanted, always had. But he also knew how to tell when and where he wasn’t wanted, which seemed to be the case with his roommate. 

Maybe he’d dug himself into this hole, one where he had fed into the idea where something within Baekhyun might have actually taken an interest in him as well after their impromptu rendezvous. 

Maybe to Baekhyun it had been just that— sex and nothing more—; everything else had been simply out of courtesy towards Chanyeol or just an outlet for his stress and insatiable appetite all in one. 

But that was the thing about a ‘maybe’… there was always that small possibility left open and Chanyeol wasn’t sure chasing after it would result in a treasure or a bust. 

In spite of all this inner turmoil he’d put himself through, he tried not to let this new and ambiguous dynamic with Baekhyun interfere with his professional life. 

As soon as he stepped foot in the gym, he was Park Chanyeol, known personal trainer to the elite, new money youngsters of Seoul. 

This morning he was with one of his more high profile clients, the daughter of a mogul, who Chanyeol was pretty sure had no interest in getting in shape because the girl already had a killer bod and if she needed any touching up, it was nothing her father couldn’t pay for. 

If she was there, it was for other reasons entirely and Chanyeol had picked up on them from day one. 

Regardless, it paid his bills and it was a pretty face to look at for two hours. Not too shabby, if you asked him.

“And… 45. Okay, little lady. That was your last set. Good job.”

The girl flashed him a pearly white smile and got off her mat, graciously accepting the towel her trainer had handed her. 

“Damn, that was intense. I’m gonna be sore all week.”

“Not the first time I’ve heard that.” He simpered, the girl immediately picking up on the double entendre and saw it as her window of opportunity.

“I’m sure it isn’t. Are you doing anything after this, Chanyeol?” She inquired coyly, dabbing the perspiration off her chest and neck.

“Mm, not really. I have to work on a diet plan for another one of my clients, maybe change up his routine a bit, too. But that’s it. Why?”

“Some friends and I are going out to WooBar later to celebrate one of them getting promoted. I remember you said it was one of your favorite spots. You down? There’ll be an open bar and everything.”

“Day drinking on a Tuesday afternoon?” Chanyeol feigned to be deep in thought. “Sign me the fuck up.” 

“Great! I know my sister’s been  _ dying _ to meet you.” She gushed, Chanyeol unable to hold back the innate flirt in him and threw a dashing grin at his client. 

“If she’s anything like you, then tell her the feeling’s mutual.”

Turned out her sister was exactly like her. As in, they were twins. 

_ Twins _ . 

_ Well… _ with a couple drinks in him this could get  _ very _ interesting  _ very _ quickly.

He cursed himself for not badgering one of his friends to come along with him because with an open bar and very little self control, things were sure to come crashing down at any minute. 

Five rounds and several fatal shots of vodka later, Chanyeol confirmed that this had indeed been a terrible, terrible idea. 

Not because he was most definitely waking up with the nastiest hangover later, but because with this amount of alcohol in his bloodstream, he was at a dangerous point where he was still sober enough to know what he was doing but not quite enough to trust himself with any type of decisions.

Which was how he now found himself caught between two very attractive twins who were eager for his attention, one on either side of him whispering God knows what into his ear and feeling him up underneath their table.

The alcohol mixed with the ardent atmosphere and all the couples surrounding them getting close and personal had manipulated Chanyeol’s mindset into him not being completely opposed to the idea.

The rational side of him (which was depleting with each shot the twins gave him) tried to talk him out of it. He and Baekhyun may not be “exclusive” but it would just feel so… wrong being with someone other than him.

But it wasn’t like Baekhyun could say anything about it, anyhow. If Baekhyun wanted to keep up this silly game of push and pull he had going, then fine. But he wasn't about to let his roommate rain on his parade. 

He was Park fucking Chanyeol. He had a name and reputation to live up to, for crying out loud. 

Plus, what guy wouldn’t want two insanely gorgeous girls all over him and fighting for his attention?

Chanyeol.

Chanyeol didn’t.

But at least they were straight to the point and not afraid to tell Chanyeol what they wanted, which was more than he could have ever asked of his roommate. 

So, fuck it.

Was this childish and petty of him? Of course.

But did he really care at the moment? Not a chance. 

One intense cab ride later, they made it in one piece to Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s apartment and into the former’s bedroom, all clothes shed in a matter of seconds.

The girls seemed to have a game plan already, Chanyeol nothing more than a playing piece which was fine by him, honestly. Less work to be done on his part.

The further along they got, the more Chanyeol managed to sober up, the weight of his actions bearing down on him, making it difficult for him to fully enjoy the fact he was getting sucked off by two girls at once when all he could think about was how much he was looking forward to seeing his roommate once he came home but also how badly he hoped he hadn't already. 

He hated himself for finding this more of a chore than a pleasurable experience, wished he could channel the old Chanyeol— the  _ normal _ Chanyeol—and pride himself in every high pitched squeal and moan he got out of either of them instead of finding them as irritating as he did right now, with him having to turn the girls over facing down as an excuse to quiet them down. 

Although with some work, he was eventually able get himself off by his own merit, the high still not enough to fill him with the satisfaction he was after. In fact, the only reason he was even able to come at all was because of a certain little blonde with gorgeous pink lips and gold rim glasses flooding his mind, which further proved this was all getting entirely out of hand. 

If his intentions with this were to retaliate at Baekhyun and take him off his mind, it had colossally backfired because now he was left with even more feelings and a pair of girls who he couldn't care less about. 

But always a gentleman and never one to be discourteous no matter how stale the sex had been, Chanyeol gave the girls a moment to clean up and catch their breath as he stepped back into a clean pair of gym shorts, his signature muscle tanks, and his trusty black slip-ons, foregoing anything else. 

Once the twins took that as their cue to leave, they too shimmied back into their tight fitting outfits and retouched their ruined makeup, half of which had ended up smeared on Chanyeol’s recently cleaned bed sheets. Fucking  _ great _ . 

Eager to finally be at peace with himself and no one but himself, he walked out of his room with both girls clinging around his torso as they giggled, Chanyeol humoring them with a fake smile of his own if meant getting them out of there faster.  

“You were amazing, big boy. We had a lot of fun.” One of them (Chanyeol couldn’t tell. Nor did he really care) praised him with a peck to his cheek. 

“Anything for my favorite ladies.” He forced out, remnants of his usual self trying to taking over. 

“Thanks for today, I’ll definitely be seeing you later. Bye, daddy.” The other (again, still not sure who) purred, pulling him down by the back of his neck into a quick, one sided kiss Chanyeol couldn’t be bothered to put any effort into. 

His bored, apathetic demeanor immediately changed as soon as, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a head full of ash blonde hair make its way across the room, all three heads turning to look at him in surprise. 

“Oh, hello, don't mind me. Just passing through.” Baekhyun strolled past both girls with a toothy grin while purposely avoiding any eye contact with his roommate as he ambled towards the dining table and unloaded what Chanyeol knew could only be leftovers from the pastry shop and café the older boy worked at. 

“Who's that?” Twin #1 wondered. 

Chanyeol’s eyes trailed after Baekhyun, never leaving the back of his head as he maneuvered around with the bags and teal colored boxes.

“My roommate.” He answered to no one in particular, Baekhyun seeming to tense at the sound of his voice but carried on as normal. 

“I thought you had the place to yourself.” She whispered. 

“Yeah, so did I.” 

“He's cute. You should have invited him.” Twin #2 insinuated with a flirty raise of her perfectly done eyebrows.

_ If either of you had a dick he may have considered it,  _ he thought to himself, holding back the urge to roll his eyes. 

Successful in keeping his composure, he simply smiled and said his goodbyes again, escorting the twins out of the flat and waved them off with a salute until the elevator doors closed. 

Chanyeol groaned and dragged himself back into the apartment, dreading the incoming onslaught of passive-aggressiveness Baekhyun probably had in store for him. 

Vodka was officially the devil’s water and not to be trusted under any circumstances. 

Baekhyun had, just as he’d anticipated, lingered in the kitchen as he waited for the two girls to leave with a smirk running across his face as soon as he heard Chanyeol return and enter the space. 

“ _ Daddy _ ?  _ Big boy _ ?” He sneered, arms folded across his chest and eyebrows raised, totally unimpressed. “God, that's so  _ tacky _ .” Baekhyun shook his head and laughed out loud, breaking out of his stance to grab a plate to heat up his food in.  “Please tell me those were actual twins and that my eyesight isn't that bad I'm actually seeing double.”

Chanyeol winced. Even  _ he _ had trouble believing it but alas, it was the truth. The sad, sad truth. 

Inching closer to him, Chanyeol let out a deep breath and nodded as he leaned back against the counter opposite of Baekhyun, his large biceps and bare pecs flexing as he crossed his arms, one leg tucked behind the other. 

“Sorry, I never heard you come home. I thought you were out.” 

Baekhyun side eyed him and gave him a hint of a smile. 

“You don't owe me explanations, Chanyeol. It's okay.” He raised his head, “Next time though, maybe get some twins that aren't as whiny? Please.” 

Chanyeol gave a snort. Noted. 

“Oh, but I like them loud. You should know.” He teased with a flirty wink and a bite of his lip. 

Oh, man. Just the mental image behind his own innuendo had been enough to send a lick of heat down south, which was more intense than anything the twins could have provoked out of him and that alone was worrying. 

Oblivious to the current predicament in Chanyeol’s shorts, Baekhyun blushed and rolled his eyes before turning around, diverting his attention back to his food, putting it inside the microwave to heat up.

“We made too much today at the shop, there's some buns I left on the table if you want any.” He said, back facing his roommate who broke into a smirk and ambushed the smaller boy from behind, wrapping his arms against his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder, craning his neck the slightest to get enough access to the other’s neck, leaving soft pecks just beneath his ear.

“Cool, thanks. I’m kind of in the mood for yours, though.” 

In a moment that felt like infinity to Chanyeol, Baekhyun once again seemed to freeze up and the younger boy was almost certain the other was about to pull away and retreat like he tended to, but much to his surprise it appeared he was in a good mood and simply let himself be held as he settled into his touch and turned around to face him with a tiny smirk of his own.

“Ha-ha you are  _ hilarious _ .” He laughed sardonically, showing no sort of reaction to Chanyeol moving in closer, holding him by the hip and continuing to kiss along his neck and jawline sensually, nipping at his skin, his heartbeat accelerating against Baekhyun’s chest. 

“Aren't I?” He spoke softly against his skin, Baekhyun involuntarily letting his head hang to the side, Chanyeol’s tongue sweeping past his jugular and pressing delicate pecks all across his neck, bringing his and Baekhyun’s torso’s closer together in the process until they were pelvis to pelvis. “You're not upset, are you?”

“Why would I be?” Baekhyun took deep breaths, driving his mind away from the fact that he was now alarmingly aware that Chanyeol had gone commando and could feel  _ all _ of him through his flimsy, thin shorts. 

It would be so easy to just… 

“You’ve got that little face you make when you're mad but trying so hard not to show it.” Chanyeol interrupted his thoughts, which was probably for the best.  “If I'm honest, you look like you want nothing more than to maul me right now and I'm more than okay with it. I can handle rough. ”

“Don't flatter yourself too much, Chanyeol. I don’t care who you fuck.” 

“Your face says otherwise. But if it makes you feel any better, it was you I was thinking about the entire time.” He hissed, nibbling on the other boy’s earlobe.

“What, the whole three minutes you lasted?” Baekhyun quipped with a shit-eating smirk. Chanyeol huffing out a laugh. 

“Give me some credit. It was five, at least.” He played along, getting cheeky as he slipped his hands into Baekhyun’s back pockets and grabbed at the supple flesh beneath the white trousers, pushing his boundaries when he leaned in to capture Baekhyun’s lips with his own, chaste at first but turning obscene the moment Baekhyun reciprocated it with just as much zeal. 

“You wanna bet?” The shorter boy challenged, snaking his hand past the waistband of Chanyeol’s shorts, immediately coming into contact with the thick shaft that’d been taunting him just moments before. 

Chanyeol moaned into the other’s mouth as soon as Baekhyun pulled it out in its entirety, leaving Chanyeol’s shorts sitting mid-thigh. 

Whatever had possessed Baekhyun drove him into pushing Chanyeol back against the opposite counter to steady him as he jerked him off, tongues exploring each other’s mouths. 

This had to be a fucking dream. 

Just a minute ago Baekhyun was aloof and unbothered, and now he had him pushed against the kitchen counter, cock in his hands, and kissing the life out of him. 

Shit like this just didn’t happen. 

Too caught up to worry whether this was all a figment of his imagination or not, Chanyeol chose to make the most of it, his own hand reaching for Baekhyun’s crotch and copping a feel of his semi-hard manhood.

Okay, this was  _ definitely _ real. 

“We’re really going to do it in the kitchen? Thought you said it off-limits?” He rasped, groaning when Baekhyun applied more pressure and swirled his thumb over the crown. “Or what, are you making exceptions for me now?”

“You wish.” The older boy sneered, the microwave beeping in that precise moment. Baekhyun broke away and turned around with all the nonchalance in the world, thoroughly washing his hands before taking his food out of the microwave and walking out of the kitchen, already halfway done with it by the time he perched himself at the dining table. 

It was then, left hard and mystified, that Chanyeol finally came to accept the idea that Baekhyun at this point had become such a master escape artist, he hadn’t even noticed what had happened, only realizing he’d slipped out of his grasp yet again when it was too late. 

Discouraged but not entirely defeated, Chanyeol tucked his cock back into his shorts and casually walked over to sit down with him, attempting to make small talk in hopes it would lead to a more serious, and much needed discussion between them about where exactly they stood.

“For real? You’re just going to blue ball me like that?” 

“Hungry will always beat horny.” Baekhyun shrugged and even Chanyeol couldn’t argue on that one. But moving on...

“Are you doing anything later? I thought we could hang out and finally catch up on that show we were watching together.”

“Watching”…  _ right _ . 

The natural smile Baekhyun always wore faltered at Chanyeol’s suggestion, the boy going rigid for a handful of moments, his movements delayed as if he had to put rigorous thought into all of them. 

“Um… that sounds like fun but I'm going out, actually.” He hesitated. “Sehun invited me out again.”  _ And hopefully into his bed.  _ “As a matter of fact, I should probably start getting ready.” 

The news took Chanyeol by surprise—even more when taking into account that Baekhyun had literally just made out with him and jerked him off—and he wasn’t as discreet in hiding it as he probably hoped. His mouth hung open for seconds, blinking vacantly at Baekhyun before he got a grip and forced a painfully fake smile past his teeth. 

“Really? Oh. Why didn't you tell me? You kind of stopped bringing him up so I thought…” 

_ That maybe you were into me instead. _

Baekhyun raised his shoulders sheepishly, like was embarrassed or felt guilty for ever agreeing to go in the first place.  Or maybe it was due to the fact that he’d been  _ this _ close to letting Chanyeol fuck him before going on said date.

“I felt bad for canceling on him last time. It’s just dinner. Figured it wouldn't hurt, you know?”  

_ Not  _ you _ maybe, but  _ me…

There was silence on both their ends, Chanyeol trying to wrap his head around this new information as well as the idea that this whole time Sehun had still been a part of the picture. Meanwhile, Baekhyun sat there and took careful bites of his snack as he waited for Chanyeol’s response with uneasiness.

He wasn’t thrilled about the idea whatsoever, but Chanyeol had to remember this had all started because of Sehun in the first place.  _ He _ was Baekhyun’s endgame, and therefore Chanyeol should be happy his roommate had managed to score the man of his dreams yet again, not harboring bitterness over it like he currently was.

If seeing Baekhyun happy meant having to push aside his ego and do away with the delusional thoughts there was something more between them, so be it. 

So, clearing his mind of all negativity for both their sake, he brought back his phony smile and tried to lighten the mood to put his roommate back at ease. 

“Well, at least you don't have to worry about knocking him off his feet. Motherfucker doesn't know what he's up against. If you wanna warm up though…” He wiggled his eyebrows playfully and jerked his head to signal over to the couch. That stupid, blasted couch. 

Baekhyun burst into bubbly laughter as he rolled his eyes again. 

"How thoughtful of you, really. I'm touched.” He swooned, bringing a hand over his heart dramatically. “Can you help me choose my outfit, though? You're the more fashionable one of the two when you're dressed in something  _ other _ than your shorts, t-shirt and cap.”

Chanyeol wasn’t ever going to say no to anything Baekhyun asked (clearly), and it was without much thought that he held out his hand for Baekhyun to guide him. 

“Lead me to your chamber.”

Baekhyun snorted but complied and finished off the last couple bites before dragging the boy down the hallway into his room and towards the closet, showing it off like a salesman would a shiny, brand new car. 

Chanyeol stood in front of it with his hands on his hips, scanning it before digging in. 

“What kind of look are you going for? Demure boy next door? Sexy and mysterious night time vixen?” He asked, Baekhyun finding it comical (cute) how invested Chanyeol was in his task even if he was obviously having some fun with it as well.

“Anything that'll make him want to fuck me.” Baekhyun answered honestly. 

“Excellent. Then my work here is done. Later.” Chanyeol turned towards the door to leave, Baekhyun playfully whining at him and pulling on his wrist to come back. 

“Yeol~ This is for real. Help me.” 

Chanyeol laughed to himself as Baekhyun put on a pout, unable to resist the urge to cup his cheeks and coo at him with a grin.

“I'm just messing with you. I'll help you find something, don’t worry your cute little butt over it.” He assured him, booping his nose before setting off to work. “What would you do without me?” 

For a good ten minutes, he rummaged past all the graphic tees and hoodies Baekhyun had, putting them aside in favor of the very scarce pieces of clothing Baekhyun owned that weren’t streetwear or his uniform until he came across a striped blue button up shirt that looked like it would do the job.  

“Hmm... try this on.” He handed the shirt along with a pair of dark slacks off to his roommate and took a seat on the edge of the boy’s bed, ready to admire his selection.  Baekhyun, who by now had gotten used to undressing for Chanyeol, did so without much resistance, throwing on the garments and buttoning up the shirt up to the middle of his collarbones before standing still and waiting for his roommate to give his approval. 

“It’s nice. But... I don't know…” This outfit wasn’t helping Baekhyun reach his full potential, if you asked him. It was a bit too loose, not showing off any of the natural curves and dips he had that Chanyeol had become all too acquainted with. 

Snooping around even further in his closet and wardrobe, Chanyeol found exactly what he needed and tossed them over to the blonde boy.

“Here. Put these on instead.” 

Again, Baekhyun obeyed and stripped out of his previous outfit before slipping on some tight fitting dark wash jeans and an equally form fitting black shirt that clung to his broad shoulders, layering it with a denim jacket Chanyeol had taken a personal liking to. 

Once everything was buttoned and zipped up, Baekhyun faced his mirror and lifted his arms at his sides, a sign he expected Chanyeol to provide his input. 

_ Good God _ . 

Baekhyun looked sleek yet casual, sexy but without losing his trademark cuteness and just…  _ wow _ . 

It seemed Chanyeol’s lack of ability to articulate any kind of response was an answer in itself, the older boy chuckling.

"Would you wanna hit it?"  Baekhyun wondered, looking at the younger boy in the mirror in front of them.

"I already have. But the answer is still yes. Always.” He winked, the tips of Baekhyun’s ears going red.

The older boy looked at himself in the mirror again, fixing his hair and collar then reached for his glasses, halfway through sliding them off when Chanyeol stopped him like he was about to commit the biggest crime in history. 

"No, no. Leave them on. You're not you without them." 

“Even if I look like a dork?” Baekhyun asked, turning to face him.

“Sehun’s gonna have to love you complete with all your dorkiness. Might as well get used to it now.” Baekhyun’s cheeks warmed, eyes downcast.

“I don’t think Oh Sehun does dorky.”

“Uh, he will tonight.” His comment seemed to fluster Baekhyun even more, for he began to pick at his hair and readjust his jacket in what Chanyeol could only guess was anxiousness. “You look really nice, Baek. Don't be nervous. You’re going to sweep the guy off his feet, trust me. He won’t know what hit him.”  _  I can certainly relate.  _

Baekhyun looked up at him with a whirlwind of emotions in his eyes, maybe doubt, hesitation, even longing perhaps. Whatever it was, it had certainly shifted the mood into one of uncomfortable silence, both of them having so much they wanted to say but neither sure of how to express it or if it was even the right time to do so.

If they were having a moment, Baekhyun was quick to ruin it by clearing his throat and offering his roommate a weak smile and excusing himself so he could finish getting ready on his own, Chanyeol taking it as his indication to leave him be. 

Half an hour later, Baekhyun finally came out showered, fully dressed and accessorized with a black beanie and some stylish sneakers, all spritzed up as he waltzed into the dining room where Chanyeol was looking over diet plans, the younger boy’s neck instantly snapping in his direction. 

Baekhyun definitely did not have to worry about getting some action tonight. 

“Okay, I think I’m ready. How do I look?”

“Like you’re about to get the fuck of your life.”

“Perfect.” He beamed, Chanyeol finding it difficult to mirror his level of excitement. 

“Where is he meeting you? I can drive you there, if you want.” Chanyeol offered, trying to sound like a good friend and roommate when in reality it was only an excuse to spend another 10 to 15 minutes with Baekhyun all to himself. And if tonight went as Baekhyun planned, it may be the last minutes he would get. 

“I’m good, it’s only a short subway ride away. But thanks.” He smiled and ruffled the boy’s hair, Chanyeol putting on a half-hearted smile of his own. “Wish me luck. Don't wait up for me. Call back one of the twins if you want, or both even. Tell them to be as loud as they want this time.” Chanyeol humored him with a fake chuckle and nodded anyway, Baekhyun fishing his wallet off the table and adjusting his glasses before taking a deep breath. It was go time. “If you need anything, just text me, okay?" 

"Will do. Go get ‘em, champ." 

He followed Baekhyun out to the hallway and watched him hop into the elevator, the blonde fidgeting with his phone until he realized Chanyeol was still watching him and wiggled his fingers as a goodbye along with a bashful smile before the door began to slide closed, the younger boy raising his hand and waving until all he was facing was his sad, spiritless reflection in the steel doors.

Glumping back inside, he slammed the door shut and let out a deep breath, planting himself on the sofa and let reality sink in. 

_ Well, shit. _

* * *

 

  
Distracting himself with work wasn’t working. 

So far he’d already worked on his client’s diet three times already, tweaked the routine for a new one he had coming in later in the week and still, the only thing on his mind was how handsome Baekhyun looked and how surely Sehun would begin to wonder if angels were real as soon as he saw him. 

Looking at Baekhyun's (obnoxiously adorable) Instagram stories wasn't helping much either, the three he uploaded on his commute all with undertones that he was nervous and Chanyeol could only think to himself: big ass mood.  

The restlessness was eating away at him, so much he even considered going through with Baekhyun’s suggestion of inviting the twins back over or  _ anyone _ for that matter just to have a few minutes of elation and let loose for a while.

But he knew that would be as effective as putting a Band-Aid on a leaking pipe; what he needed was Baekhyun, to hear him and know he was doing alright and most importantly, that he wasn’t already banging his date.

So, it was with a heavy heart and a blow to his ego that he picked up his phone and dialed his roommate’s number, every second he was on hold feeling eternal. 

“Hey, Yeol. What's going on?"

_ Shit. He hadn’t planned this far ahead.  _

“Hi, Baek. Um... have you seen my black sweats? The ones I just bought last week?” He improvised, cringing at the excuse he came up with but having no other choice to but to stick to it.

“No, I haven't. Try the laundry room, maybe? You leave everything there."

“Uh, oh yeah good idea. I’ll do that. Thanks. How's it going so far?”

Baekhyun chuckled.

“We've only been here 10 minutes, Yeol. There’s not much to report on. But I will have you know, your plan was a success.”

“Oh, your outfit? Did he like it?” A useless question, really. If the guy had any sense of judgement at all, then of course he did. As a matter of fact, Baekhyun could have shown up in his PJ’s and he’d still look nothing short of flawless.

“For sure. I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow.”

No thanks, Chanyeol wanted to say but bit his tongue and figured the coast was clear, at least for the time being. 

“Right…well, I’ll let you get back to your date. Have fun and be careful, okay? See you later.” 

Baekhyun made a face after saying his own goodbye and hanging up, finding it strange Chanyeol would call him over something so trivial but whatever. Just Chanyeol being Chanyeol, he supposed. 

“Who was that?” Sehun asked him from across their table, having witnessed the conversation and Baekhyun’s peculiar reaction to it. 

“Just my roommate.” He answered plainly, going back to look at his menu for what he wanted to order. 

His date arched an eyebrow as he processed the information and smirked. 

“You share a place?” He cocked his head and Baekhyun mirrored the smile on his face at the suggestion behind his question. “Is that going to be a problem later?” 

“Not at all. Chanyeol's really cool about that sort of thing. Plus, he kind of owes me.” 

“He won't mind the noise?” Sehun asked in a low tone that had the hairs on Baekhyun’s neck standing straight up.

“And what if he does?” He countered back with a wink, hiding his sly grin behind his drink, Sehun staring at him with friskiness in his eyes as he chuckled and shook his head. 

“Hope the guy’s as chill as you say he is, I wouldn’t want any trouble.”

“Believe me,” Baekhyun insisted, “Chanyeol’s fine.”

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol was downright losing his shit.

He needed a distraction—any distraction—and whatever they were showing on TV wasn’t very useful per se, nor were the countless video games he and Baekhyun had accumulated over time. 

Seeing as staying home would only drive him even more insane, and that he (surprisingly) wasn’t in the mood for meaningless sex with some stranger, he called on his go-to man for help. 

“Jongdae. What’s the plan for tonight?”

“Yeol, it's fucking Tuesday. No one's out.” His friend laughed, Chanyeol unable to find the humor in it with his current sour mood.

“Baekhyun is.” He mumbled, not bothering to disguise his bitterness. Jongdae made a sound of disgust.

“Ugh, I forgot. With that prick Sehun, right?”

“Prick? Do I wanna know?”

Let it be clear: Kim Jongdae loved  _ everyone _ . There was not a single ounce of hatred in the man’s body; he was what many considered to be the human personification of sunshine.

With that being said, for someone like him to consider you a prick, you must be some real scum and given the circumstances, Chanyeol was not keen on finding out why. 

“The guy gets around. And from what I’ve heard, he’s been trying to get into Kyungsoo's pants for  _ months _ . Jongin threw a quite fit when he found out, that's why they broke up for like, three days.” 

“Fucker sure moves on fast.” Chanyeol spit out, jaw jutting at the thought of Baekhyun as anyone’s rebound. 

“Don't act like you're not the same.” Jongdae sneered. “You're both cut from the same cloth. I just tolerate you because you’re my best friend and I have no other choice.” 

“Maybe, but at least I don’t mess around with other people’s relationships and go on fucking pity dates.” He collected himself, finally noticing how riled up he was getting. The guy wasn’t worth it. Still though, he would very much like to bash his head in if he could. “So, in summary: this Sehun guy... he's not a good dude?”

“Nope, and definitely not for our precious little Baekhyun.” His friend concluded. “But if they’re both just in it for a nice dicking down, then I guess there’s really no harm done. Baekhyun’s hot, Sehun’s hot… I’m sure it’ll all get very  _ steamy _ .” He pondered for a moment. “I should ask Baek to livestream it.” 

One, that was a terrible idea and two, Baekhyun definitely thought it was more than just sex... 

As if that wasn’t painful enough for Chanyeol to deal with, now there was also the possibility Sehun had ulterior motives to this and now Chanyeol found himself even more frustrated and concerned than ever.    
  


* * *

 

Not to toot his own horn, but Baekhyun thought his date was going perfectly so far. 

After seeing Sehun’s reaction to his outfit, having the boy continually gaze over him with undeniable desire, and having worked up the confidence to delve into more than just superficial small talk, it was safe to say Baekhyun was more or less feeling himself.

He looked great, he was getting smiles and genuine laughs out of Sehun, and there had yet to be any awkward silences between them.  _ Nothing _ could throw off his game at this point.

“So, kind of off topic but what happened last time that you couldn’t make it? I’ve been curious about it ever since.”

Never mind. 

Baekhyun was truly an idiot if he hadn’t seen this question coming at some point in the evening but that still didn’t stop him from being stupefied by it, not so much because of the question itself but what it entailed, which was a lot more than Baekhyun was willing to get into at the moment. 

“Oh… um…”  _ I maybe ended up fucking my roommate, which maybe led to me falling for him, too after the fourth or fifth time I blew him. Maybe. _ “Just- just some personal things. I don’t wanna talk about it. Sorry.”

“No worries, I understand. I’m glad we finally got the chance, though. I’ve had my eye on you for a while, to tell you the truth.” Sehun disclosed, Baekhyun’s ears perking up.

“You have?” He questioned, incredulous. Sehun snickered and nodded. Baekhyun liked where this was going. He liked this very much. “Keep talking.”

“Definitely. You’re cute. Really cute, actually. I’d go as far as saying you’re the cutest guy I’ve ever had the pleasure of taking out.” Baekhyun’s ears were burning hot at this point, all the confidence that had taken hours and a few cocktails to gain all gone with a simple wink from Sehun. 

Seeing as his date was finding amusement in his reaction, it was probably safe to say his entire face had gone beet red as well, much to his chagrin.

“Do you always blush?” The tall boy speculated with a grin, only making the flush of Baekhyun’s cheeks even more obvious. 

“I’m just a little nervous, is all.”

“No need. It’s just me. I’ll take good care of you tonight, don’t worry about it.” He assured him in a hushed tone, taking Baekhyun’s hand into his and slid his thumb across the smooth knuckles, the shorter boy not letting the sultriness behind every word go unnoticed. Fuck. 

This was going to be a long night. 

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol really couldn’t care less about who Baekhyun chose to sleep with. 

Chanyeol was, coincidentally, also a terrible liar.

For him to say he wasn’t upset would also be another big, fat lie. Not because Baekhyun was most likely going to get laid tonight, (okay, maybe that too) but because of  _ who _ he was with.

With some helpful guidance from Jongdae, Chanyeol investigated (i.e stalked) Sehun to get a better idea of who this guy was and why Baekhyun was so damn infatuated with him. To put it shortly, he wasn’t impressed or any more accepting of the current situation. 

Alright, so yes, the kid was hot and had a nice body to go along with such a pretty face and yeah, maybe under different circumstances Chanyeol would have probably liked to fuck him too, but that was beside the point. 

After scouring his social media, dating profiles, and even the fucking  _ blog _ he kept of his hookups, it was clear as day that the guy had quite a reputation, and not necessarily in a good way. 

In short, Oh Sehun was a fucking asshole and didn’t deserve Baekhyun, or anyone for that matter. 

It was none of Chanyeol’s business to interfere in his roommate’s love life but then again things weren’t really all that simple and Baekhyun wasn’t  _ just _ his roommate. Not since  _ that _ day, at least. 

There was no way Chanyeol was going to risk his sweet, lovely Baekhyun getting his heart broken by some jerk who was looking for nothing but petty retaliation and a nice shag. 

It was a conflict of being a good friend or letting his feelings decide for him that had him at a crossroads and unsure of how to go about this now that he knew the truth and had a real reason to be upset rather than just infantile jealousy.

Baekhyun’s feelings were at stake now, not his. 

_ It’s his life, don’t get involved,  _ he would tell himself.

_ But it’s  _ Baekhyun _.   _

Following an internal struggle with himself, Chanyeol went with his gut and picked up his phone again, going straight to Baekhyun’s contact, holding his breath as he did so.

 

> **From: Hulk-yeol**
> 
> **Baek, I need to talk to you. Call me as soon as you can.**

 

Baekhyun had been in the middle of discussing gaming cheat codes with Sehun when his phone notified him of new message, his mind reeling as soon as he read it. “Um, excuse me for a second. I should... Take this.” Baekhyun excused himself and headed towards the bathroom as he dialed Chanyeol’s number. 

The phone only had to ring once before Chanyeol picked up. 

“Is finding your sweats really that important right now, Chanyeol?” He tried to joke, but his roommate wasn’t in the mood.

“Where are you?” Chanyeol sounded nervous. 

“Where do you think? I’m still here at dinner with Sehun.”

“Oh, okay. Good.” He seemed to relax, and that only made Baekhyun even more confused. 

“Good?” He repeated, not sure what the taller boy was getting at with this call. “Chanyeol, what’s going on? Why are you calling? For real, this time.”

“I just… wanted to check up on you.” It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the full truth either. 

“I appreciate the thought but I’m fine so can you stop? I’m trying to enjoy my date here.” Baekhyun requested as politely and as calmly as ever but there was undoubtedly a hint of annoyance hidden in there. 

“I know, I’m sorry but… Baekhyun-”

For someone who was usually so smooth with words, Chanyeol was a complete loss right now. He had to inform Baekhyun that his date was really a curse disguised as a blessing but he just couldn’t bring himself to say it knowing it would shatter him. 

“I’m waiting.” Baekhyun sighed, not bothering to hide his irritation this time around. Chanyeol remained mute as he struggled to find the best way to break the news to him. By the time he did, it was too late. “Well, if you have nothing else to say, I’m gonna go. I’ll see you at home.”

“When?”

“...Whenever I get back, Yeol. Geez, you’re worse than my parents.” He hung up and scoffed, wondering what the hell had gotten into his roommate and why he was so dead-set on ruining his night but was determined to not let him get away with it. 

Disheartened, Chanyeol threw his phone aside as soon as the line went dead and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

This was going to be a very long night, indeed. 

 

* * *

 

Something wasn’t right.

But what that something  _ was _ was the real mystery. 

It wasn’t like Chanyeol to hover over him the way he was, and he knew the guy had enough respect to let him enjoy his date in peace and without interruptions. 

_ So what gives, Chanyeol? What the hell are you up to? _

After he’d hung up, Baekhyun had tried his best to disregard his roommate and focus instead on the full course meal in front of him. (And the food, too.)

However, it was difficult to pay attention to whatever Sehun had to say when in the back of his mind, all that preoccupied him were Chanyeol’s motives for his frequent calls and texts but most of all, how anxious and on edge he came off in all of them. 

Only giving his date half his attention, Baekhyun pulled his phone out under the table and as discreetly as possible, composed a message to the only other person who knew Chanyeol better than he did.

> **To: Jongdae**
> 
> **You mind telling me what the**
> 
> **hell is going on with your friend?**
> 
>  
> 
> **What do you mean?**

 

> **Chanyeol.**
> 
> **He’s being weird.**
> 
>  
> 
> **I’m gonna need you to be more specific, Byun.**

 

> **He’s been calling and texting me all**
> 
> **night while I’m on my date.**
> 
> **He’s never cared before.**

 

> **Ok, that is weird.**
> 
> **Chanyeol’s not the type to do that.**

 

Baekhyun knew that. Hell,  _ everyone _ knew Chanyeol was possibly the most easy-going person alive. What he  _ really _ wanted to know was why the hell was he doing this to begin with. 

It seemed Jongdae was also at a loss, not finding any logical reason behind why Chanyeol suddenly seemed to care way too much about Baekhyun and his whereabouts. But after some deep thought… 

 

> **From: Jongdae**
> 
> **Oh, no. Don’t tell me you guys fucked...**
> 
> **Shit. Maybe he’s finally fallen for you, Byun XD**
> 
> **I knew it was only a matter of time tbh**

 

> **By the way,are you familiar with**
> 
> **live streaming? Asking for a friend.**

 

Completely spacing after Jongdae’s first text, Baekhyun went pale and tucked his phone back into his pocket, his mouth suddenly gone dry. 

His fingers trembled as they reached for his cocktail, Sehun eyeing him carefully.

“You okay?” He asked, raising an eyebrow in both concern and suspicion. He didn’t remember Baekhyun ever being this jittery, no matter how nervous he claimed to be. 

“Huh? Oh, um. Yeah, totally.” Baekhyun lied and gave him a friendly but artificial smile as he continued to gulp down his drink. It was bad enough Jongdae was already suspecting they had been intimate but the fact he was suggesting Chanyeol might actually be in  _ love _ with him is what had him so high-strung. 

_ No. That’s impossible. Chanyeol would have never paid attention to me had we not fucked. He’s into hot, tall girls with tiny waists and long hair, not short guys with bad eyesight and horrible split ends.  _

_ He only likes the attention and the sex, just like every other fuckboy you know.  _

“Sorry, must be the nerves.” He apologized, finishing off his drink and immediately asking for another one.  “But may I ask why the untouchable Oh Sehun decided to ask little old me out to dinner again, anyway? Your first option turn you down?” Baekhyun did his best to come off as confident and snarky as he’d been all evening, which seemed to work but it was hard to pull off when nothing but Jongdae’s message plagued each and every one of his thoughts. 

Sehun blinked in surprise, not expecting their conversation to take such a tangent or for Baekhyun to make such an accusation. 

“Ouch. I told you, I’ve had my eye on you for a while. But a little birdy may have told me you kind of had a crush on me…” The tall boy waited for the last part to sink in, Baekhyun’s eyes going wide then automatically turned into slits as soon as it dawned on him. 

“Kyungsoo, that fucker.”

“You guessed it.” Sehun chuckled, Baekhyun shaking his head. Not that it really mattered who told him since it was general knowledge, but the fact that  _ Kyungsoo _ of all people had been the one to reveal it is what piqued his interest. 

“I didn’t know you guys were friends.”

For the first time tonight, Sehun fumbled with his words and avoided eye contact with his date, as if he’d unintentionally said something he wasn’t supposed to.

“Uh, I wouldn’t say friends, really.” He justified,  “Just acquaintances... if that.”

“Well, if he trusts you enough to tell you my secrets then…”

“But was it really a secret if everyone knew, Baekhyun?” Sehun successfully evaded the rest of the question with an arch of his eyebrow and a smirk. 

Jesus. Who let him be so fucking attractive? 

“I was that obvious, huh?” Baekhyun winced, getting a laugh out of the other boy. 

“Just a tad.” He chuckled. “You wanna get out of here? I know a really nice dessert place we could head to.”

As they drove around, Baekhyun’s mind still half occupied with the content of Jongdae’s texts, he began to notice a lot of these streets and shops looked familiar… extremely familiar. It wasn’t until they came upon the ostentatious neon sign outside that he realized Sehun had brought them to their workplace. 

Not that he minded; he personally took great pride in being one the neighborhood favorites, distinguished for its exquisite baked goods and novelty drinks. However, it was strange coming into work as a customer, even more so when you came in hand in hand with the guy everyone knew would have you on all fours by the end of the night. 

Precisely as he expected, as soon as they stepped foot into the establishment, a domino effect rippled over the staff, the first to notice them being the cashier, then the bus boys and finally Baekhyun’s closest friend and favorite waiter, Kyungsoo. 

Most of them looked anything but surprised, if anything even a little smug which was understandable since anyone who worked at the bakery for the past couple months was duly informed of Baekhyun’s less than secret crush on Sehun. But it was Kyungsoo who seemed the most unsettled and thrown off at the sight of them together. As perturbed as he may have been, he hid it well as he put on his million dollar smile and approached their table, intentionally putting a safe distance between himself and Sehun. 

“Fancy seeing you here, Kyungsoo.” The taller boy smirked, eyes fixed on the smaller boy who diverted his focus solely to Baekhyun. 

“Hello, Sehun. What can I get you two? I’d list the specials but you’re the one who made them so…” 

“Surprise us.” Sehun answered for them with a less than friendly smile, getting a kick out of the way the waiter stood still, his jaw tightening, as did the grip on his pen but he relaxed before he let his mouth get him in trouble. 

“Alright, then. Anything to drink? Baek, do you want your usual strawberries-”

“And cream milkshake with extra whip cream and a cherry on top? Yes, please.” His co-worker beamed at him, Kyungsoo jotting his order down with a quick giggle. What else was he expecting from their head pastry chef? 

His change in attitude was abrupt at he turned his torso to face Sehun, eyes glued to his notepad. 

“What about you?”

“Like you don’t know my order, either?”

Baekhyun looked up when Kyungsoo lowered his paper and jutted his jaw, surely already murdering Sehun in his mind.

It was quite a sight; Kyungsoo glowering at Sehun while the latter only leered at him, as if daring him to say whatever it was he had in mind.

Had he not been at work, Kyungsoo wouldn’t hesitate to do just that, but that sadly wasn’t the case right now. 

“I’ll get those for you right away.” He excused himself in monotone, storming away and glaring at the back of Sehun’s head when he wasn’t looking.

“Just acquaintances, eh?” Baekhyun mused. “You really seem to have pissed him off. I thought that was  _ my _ job.”

“Kyungsoo didn’t take too kindly to me trying to be friends with him. But you win some, you lose some, I guess.”

“That doesn’t sound like my Soo though… maybe you just got him on a bad day. He and his boyfriend have been going through some things lately. I’m sure that’s it.” Baekhyun reasoned and Sehun simply nodded, holding back a scoff. 

“Yeah. I’m sure it is, too.” 

Not long after, Kyungsoo appeared again with two tall glasses and set them down on the table, albeit Baekhyun’s with much more care than Sehun’s. 

“Here’s your drinks. I’ll bring the rest out in a second. Let me know if you need anything else.”

“Thanks, Soo!” The shot blonde chirped, savoring the sweet, sugary drink. 

“Hey, Baekhyun-” Kyungsoo stopped dead in his tracks. Why did Baekhyun have to look so damn happy and smitten with the devil himself? He didn’t have it in him to burst his bubble, especially when this was partially his doing. 

As much as it hurt him to know, or at least have a pretty damn good guess, of why Sehun had brought him here lured with false promises, Kyungsoo couldn’t bear taking away this tiny bit of happiness from one of his closests friends and especially not when he’d been wanting this for so long. .  

Baekhyun blinked up at him with innocence, smiling sweetly as he waited for his friend to continue. 

“Nothing.” He balked, putting on his smile again. “Enjoy~"

In the midst of his moral dilemma, Kyungsoo snuck into the back of the kitchen and took out his phone to message the first person he could think of that had any blame in this. 

 

> **To: Chanyeol**
> 
> **You.**
> 
> **Fucking.**
> 
> **Idiot.**

 

> **?????**

 

It wasn’t long before Kyungsoo’s screen lit up with Chanyeol’s portrait and he tapped the answer button, skipping all formalities and cutting right to the chase.

“Seriously, Chanyeol? You really let Baekhyun go out with Oh Sehun of all people? What the hell is wrong with you?” He whisper yelled everything, which only made it that much scarier for Chanyeol. 

“Damn, you guys really don’t like this dude, do you?”

“He’s a fucking narcissistic, self absorbed piece of shit. Of course I don’t like him! Jongin and I broke up  _ because _ of him. And now I’m worried he’s using Baekhyun to get back at me, that fucker.”

“What? Wait, so you and Sehun were actually a  _ thing _ ?” He backpedaled, “What the actual  _ fuck _ ?”

“Fuck off. We were never anything. He was  _ trying _ to make us a thing but I obviously didn’t know that until he straight up asked me if I was down to fuck, which I refused by the way. Apparently, the kid can’t take no as an answer. He got super defensive and since he knew that Baekhyun is a good friend and that he’s been fawning over him since forever, I guess he saw him as easy bait. And boy, did Sehun reel him in good. They’re here at the shop. You should see them right now, it’s disgusting. Sehun has him wrapped around his nasty little finger.”

Chanyeol’s stomach began to lurch, a pang of pain aching in his chest, eyes screwing shut in torment. 

He’d be fine with Baekhyun just sleeping with the guy and getting it over with, but at this point it was almost inevitable that he would someway or another figure out the truth. 

It would absolutely destroy him to see Baekhyun moping around the apartment, forever left with the idea that he wasn’t good enough for a guy who wasn’t and never would be worthy of his time. 

“Kyungsoo, I’m begging you. Please don’t let Baek go home with him tonight.”

It’d be an understatement to say Kyungsoo was taken aback. He expected Chanyeol to be concerned, but not to this extent and certainly not with this amount of distress in his voice. 

“Wait… are you  _ jealous _ ? Aww, that’s cute, Park. Who would have thought?”

“This has nothing to do with me or how I feel, Kyungsoo. You know Baekhyun is going to be crushed if Sehun only uses him for a one night stand. For some bizarre reason, he actually likes the guy. A lot.”

“I know, I know. Sorry.” Kyungsoo sighed and crossed his arms, something about this ordeal still bothering him. “Are you sure that’s the only thing you’re concerned about, though? Because it sounds to me like-”

Ugh. Leave it to Do Kyungsoo to have you all figured out in a matter of seconds. That little shit. 

Chanyeol cut him off; he didn’t have the time nor energy to admit that whatever Kyungsoo was thinking, he was absolutely right. All he cared about at the moment was avoiding that Baekhyun came home with a broken heart tonight. 

“Just make sure Sehun doesn’t have his way. Please. That’s all I ask.”

“That’s gonna be hard, my friend. You should see him, he’s  _ glowing _ .”  Kyungsoo looked past his shoulder where sure enough, Baekhyun was giggling after every word that came out of Sehun’s mouth, batting his eyelashes with hearts probably shooting out of his eyes. Nauseating. “But I’ll do my best. I’ll keep you updated, yeah?”

Powerless, all Chanyeol could do at this point was rely on Kyungsoo to stop Baekhyun from making a huge mistake. 

He had to talk himself out of getting properly dressed, rushing over to the shop, punching Sehun in his fucking perfect little face, and driving Baekhyun back home to safety like some unconventional modern day knight in shining armor. 

That was the problem though: Baekhyun wasn’t some damsel in distress in need of saving. He didn’t need nor want his help and he could almost guarantee a stunt like that would get Chanyeol thrown out of the apartment and forever shunned by the very boy he was trying to protect. 

Clutching a pillow, Chanyeol buried his face in it and let out a muffled grunt of despair. There weren’t many things Chanyeol regretted in his lifetime but having said yes to Baekhyun was easily one of his best and worst mistakes. He’d caught feelings which meant a guaranteed shit show and there was nothing he could do about it. 

_ I should have just kept my dick in my pants. God fucking dammit.  _

 

* * *

  
Baekhyun was conflicted.  

So far on their date, Sehun had been nothing but charming and suave, a total gentlemen that Baekhyun would 100% get down on his knees for. After so much time away from the dating scene, it was nice to bask in the attention of a very attractive man and believe him, Baekhyun was loving every second of Sehun showering him with compliments, maybe even purposely letting the boy’s hand slide a little too high on his thigh underneath the table, too. 

But in spite of all this, there was still something nagging at him in the back of his head, and it was triggered every time Sehun would let his eyes stray for even a second whenever a patron came in, coincidentally all of them being handsome young men, or whenever Kyungsoo came around to check up on them, Sehun’s eyes lighting up with something akin to mischief then flashing pitch black as he watched his friend and coworker walk away. 

And then there was Chanyeol. _Fucking_ _Chanyeol_. 

Even after Baekhyun had made it clear that he should very kindly fuck off, Chanyeol still hadn’t gotten the hint and periodically texted him, asking of his whereabouts and with whom he was with. After the third time, Baekhyun had stopped replying for his own sake. 

He wasn’t sure what Chanyeol was playing at, but if his intention was to make Baekhyun doubt the inevitable climax of his evening, he was doing a damn good job at it.  

For months on end, this was the date Baekhyun could only dream about and so far it was going even better than he ever hoped for. The chemistry was there, the attraction was there, Sehun definitely wanted it but Baekhyun… he was beginning to question it. 

And whose fault was that? 

How easy and oh so gratifying would it be to pin this all on Chanyeol but it just wasn’t true.

This was all his own doing; having the stupid idea to turn to him for help, to accept it, and consequently let his roommate slowly creep his way into his heart with every kiss and touch they shared ever since. 

What could he say?

He was weak for that perfect dimpled smile and those pretty, big brown eyes that would have Baekhyun lost in them forever. 

Of course it was nice to have an actual human being pleasuring you versus some toys but it was even better having someone to come home to everyday, listen to you, see you at your worst and still be there for you unconditionally in spite of it. 

Perhaps it was all the time they spent together, maybe it was just pure chemistry taking course but everything was so effortless with Chanyeol. He never had to try to be someone he wasn’t, never had to mask his emotions because Chanyeol would see right through them and would pester him until he came clean and wouldn’t stop until he finally had a smile on his face again. 

Not just since the “incident” happened but since day one; now Baekhyun saw everything in a whole new light and while it was true he didn’t necessarily agree with how promiscuous his roommate could be, it didn’t take away from the fact that all in all, he and Chanyeol were an explosive force, there was a connection between them he’d yet to experience with anyone, Sehun included.  

But then again, it was really all too good to be true. 

He and Chanyeol were complete opposites in the romance department; Chanyeol had no interest in a real relationship and was having too much fun on his own to even consider what Baekhyun had in mind. 

If he felt anything at all for Baekhyun, it was surely lust and lust alone.

A random blowjob, one-time sex, and a couple handjobs mixed in with cuddles and kisses here and there weren’t going to change that, much less win his heart over.  . 

“It’s getting pretty late, don’t you think?” Sehun pulled him out of his thoughts. He’d been so distracted he hadn’t noticed they’d been at the shop for a good two hours. 

“It’s only midnight, isn’t it? That’s still pretty early to be- oh.” Shit. This was it. “Y-yeah. It’s late. D-did you wanna call it a night?”

“If you want to… but I was hoping we could possibly finish off at your place. If that’s okay, of course.” Sehun smiled at him ever so docile, coaxing him into saying yes. 

Baekhyun gulped and nodded, not sure if any other response would have been appropriate. 

“More than okay.” He told him. 

“Good. You said your roommate wouldn’t mind, right? Or should we go back to mine, just to play it safe?”

No, no, no. The farther away he could be from Chanyeol, the better. He would never be able to live with himself knowing he was just across the hallway, listening to everything…

That is, if he hadn’t already beaten Baekhyun to it. 

Baekhyun didn’t think he’d be able to handle that, either. He’d barely made it with the twins, for fuck’s sake.

“Your place is fine.”

Sehun raised a hand to call Kyungsoo over for the check, an look of apprehension on the waiter’s face. 

“You’re leaving already? Don’t you wanna stay for a complimentary brownie? My treat.” He offered, beginning to panic when they both stood up, Sehun's hand guiding Baekhyun by the small of his back. 

“No thanks, Soo. You’ve been a doll, though. Keep the change.”

“But-”

“Thanks, buddy. I’ll text you later.” Baekhyun promised with a giddy smile. 

“Say hi to Jongin for me, will you?” Sehun smirked, Kyungsoo once again clutching a fist and clenching his jaw shut to keep himself in check. He wasn't about to lose his job over some asshole. “See you around.”

“Baekhyun-” Kyungsoo attempted to call out once again, rushing out to the street but it was too late and Baekhyun was already strapping his seatbelt on, on his way to nothing but sure disappointment. 

He whipped out his phone and dialed. It was code red.

“They’re leaving, Chanyeol. And Sehun’s got plans from the looks of it.”

“Kyungsoo, what the fuck, man?!” Chanyeol cried out in disbelief. He had  _ one _ job. 

“Baekhyun’s not gonna listen to me while he’s thinking with his dick, okay?” Kyungsoo defended himself, although he was fully aware he’d blown it. He  _ knew _ he should have offered the cheesecake instead.

Peering through the glass door of the entrance, he watched Sehun get into the driver’s seat and take off, taking the last of Kyungsoo’s hope with him. He sighed. 

“Whatever happens tonight, well… that’s it. Maybe I’m wrong and Sehun really does like him and this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship?” He tried, Chanyeol scoffing loudly on the other side of the phone. 

“Are you hearing yourself right now, Kyungsoo?” He asked with utter revulsion. “That’s  _ not _ gonna happen. I know guys like Sehun because I  _ am _ guys like Sehun.”

“Then why are you so concerned?”

That was a good question. A question Chanyeol unfortunately knew the answer to but was too afraid to voice out loud, even to himself. 

“Forget it. Thanks for trying, anyway.” He mumbled and hung up the call, heading towards the kitchen and pulling out the emergency six pack of beers he and Baekhyun had stashed in the fridge. 

It wasn’t like there was much he could do now, anyway. He had resigned to the idea that come tomorrow morning, he would surely witness Baekhyun’s walk of shame and probably have to call off work just to comfort him and be his shoulder to cry on.

Oh Sehun should consider himself lucky Chanyeol didn’t know where he lived… yet. 

He’d barely cracked open his first can, ready to get shitfaced for the second time today just to numb all his feelings out when he received a message. 

 

> **Just for the record, you’re most definitely**
> 
> **not like Sehun at all. Baek should get a**
> 
> **chance to see that. Just saying, lover boy ;) <3**
> 
>  

Fucking Kyungsoo. 

But the guy had a point. 

Baekhyun had to know someone was looking out for him… and that maybe that same someone also felt a very special way about him, too. 

Unlocking his screen, he took a deep breath and called the same number he had countless times tonight. It was no surprise he got no answer the first couple tries but he was persistent and kept dialing until he was sure Baekhyun was irked enough to finally pick up, even if just to tell him off. 

“I swear to fucking God, Chanyeol-” 

“Don’t do it, Baekhyun.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” He demanded, baffled by his roommate’s abrupt remark.   “How did you even know-” His mind reeled back to the shop. Kyungsoo had betrayed him yet again, that sly little bastard.

“Look, I know you like him and he’s perfect in your eyes but he’s not. He’s really not. You’re going to regret it, you have to trust me on this one.”

“Listen to me, Park Chanyeol. I don’t know if you think me sucking you off automatically entitled you to deciding what I do or don’t do with other people but it’s none of your damn business, alright? I didn’t stop you earlier today, did I?”

“That was a mistake.” Chanyeol insisted, his voice a borderline plea. 

The line went quiet, Baekhyun biting down on his lip and his eyes closing as he inhaled before speaking. His confusion and anger were getting muddled, indistinguishable and Chanyeol was caught right in the middle of the storm. 

“Maybe we were, too.” 

Now it was Chanyeol who remained silent, the implication behind Baekhyun’s statement hitting home. If it was closure he’d wanted, he’d definitely gotten it. 

Chanyeol had never experienced heartbreak, but if he had to guess, he had a feeling it was something terribly similar to this. 

“Is that what you think?” He spoke quietly, holding his breath as he waited for an answer. 

Baekhyun swallowed hard. 

_ No _ .

“Yes.” 

There was a faint scoff on the other end of the line, an undeniable trace of hurt and betrayal in Chanyeol’s tone once he finally spoke again. 

“Fine, then do whatever the hell you want, Baekhyun. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He said quickly, trying to get the words out as fast as he could before his voice began to break. “I won’t bother you again, don’t worry. Have a nice night. I hope Sehun knows just how lucky he is.” 

There was anger and genuine sorrow Baekhyun picked up on that had him rueing what he’d just said, every single word a lie. 

Things were never meant to go this way, it was all crumbling and he was a wrecking ball, tearing down the relationship they had, even before they’d done anything. Maybe it was too late to fix it but he’d be damned if he didn’t at least try. 

“Wait, Yeol-”

The line had already cut off, Baekhyun panicking and fumbling as he tried to dial back, apologize and tell his roommate that he hadn’t meant anything he’d just said. He grew worried when every attempt went straight to voicemail, his text messages gone undelivered. 

_ You really fucked up now, Byun.  _

Baekhyun wasn’t given much time to think about his next move; Sehun was already walking back from the pharmacy they’d made a quick pit stop at on their way to his flat. He pulled himself together in seconds, Sehun sliding back into the car and setting the small bag next to him before turning on the vehicle to head towards their destination. 

“Sorry, I ran out a couple days ago.” He explained, heading into a less transited street with houses and apartments scattered around the area.

Baekhyun peeped into the bag, pulling out the packet of condoms and managing a chuckle. 

“Magnum, huh? Nice.”

“Not to brag, but yes, it is pretty fucking nice. And I can't wait to have you on it.” He slid his free hand across Baekhyun’s thigh, settling on the inside of it, the action naturally setting off the flush in Baekhyun’s cheeks and a stirring in his loins.

Sehun definitely took note of this, a smile creeping on his face as he watched Baekhyun grow unsettled with each rub of his palm against his inner thigh. He pulled over onto the side, hidden by the foliage and in complete privacy of any wandering citizens that happened to be taking a late night stroll. 

“You wanna do it right here? I don't think I can wait until we get to my place.” 

“Here? Now?” Baekhyun squeaked. 

“Might be a tight squeeze, but we can make it work. I’ve done it before.”

In a different dimension, Baekhyun would have gladly taken up such an offer and given up comfort for the sake of getting fucked by Sehun. But comfort wasn’t even the issue at the moment. 

It was the fact that the moment he’d been anticipating ever since he’d laid eyes on the boy had all led up to this and Baekhyun couldn’t even rejoice in it because there was still that part of him that told him this wasn’t right, that he didn’t want this as badly as he fooled himself into thinking he did. 

But he was here, it was happening and he’d gone through way too much tonight to walk away without  being able to say he’d finally scored Mr. Perfect himself, Oh Sehun. 

“S-sure.” 

Excited, Sehun climbed into the back seat and Baekhyun followed along shortly after, the taller boy already unzipping his pants and whipping out his dick, which Baekhyun hated to admit but really was as nice as he’d been promised. 

He planted himself on the car floor and took Sehun into his hands. The sooner they could get this over with, the better.

Baekhyun wasn’t going to lie; blowing Sehun was an actual dream come true.

He was no Chanyeol, that much was true- but he was still well endowed and reacted to all of Baekhyun’s actions just how he wanted, moaning out his name and bucking his hips forward. No matter how much he may or may not be enjoying it, being on his knees like this flooded him with nostalgia for someone else. 

But now was not the time to feel sorry, not with a dick in his mouth and definitely not with the promise that Sehun was only minutes away from fucking his brains out. 

So suppressing his guilt, he continued tugging and sucking, making sure to give his all and be thorough and measured like Chanyeol liked. Sehun ruined the steady pace with his lack of gentleness, the tugs on Baekhyun’s hair becoming rough and impatient unlike the careful and doting treatment he’d become accustomed to.

“For fuck’s sake, take off those fucking glasses, would you?” Sehun panted harshly, not waiting for Baekhyun’s permission before yanking them off his nose and carelessly tossing them on the seat next to him.

Baekhyun was about to protest but was cut off by his date forcing himself deeper down his throat, again without any prior warning. It appeared his practice with Chanyeol had done him some good, for he knew how to avoid gagging and successfully took him in, hollowing his cheeks and relaxing his jaw. 

It seemed Baekhyun wasn’t the only one with another person on their mind; Sehun too was thinking of someone else, only he made the mistake of vocalizing it.

“Mmm, baby. Holy fuck, Kyungsoo- you’re so good.”

“What the fuck did you just call me?” Baekhyun pulled off, a deathly glare shooting straight at his date. 

“I meant Baekhyun. It was an honest mistake, it just felt so good I blanked for a second. Sorry. Keep going.”

Baekhyun broke away and wiped his lips, the ambience suddenly tense between them.

“What happened between you and Kyungsoo? You both really think I’m that stupid not to figure out something went down?”

“It’s… complicated, okay? But it’s all in the past, anyway. I promise.”

“Have you guys…”

“Baekhyun, now’s not the best time-” Sehun interrupted, but Baekhyun wanted answers and he wanted them now. 

“I don’t care. Did you? Tell me the truth."

The taller boy groaned and let out a deep breath. From the looks of it, Baekhyun wasn’t about to drop the subject anytime soon. He might as well cooperate. 

“No, nothing ever happened. I was hoping to convince him but he never fell for it. Said he was in love with Jongin or some bullshit like that. Whatever.”

“So you took me out to get back at him?”

“It’s not like that.” He claimed, sighing. 

“Then what is it? Because it seems a lot like you were using me to try to make him jealous.”

“Maybe I was, but I really did enjoy our date tonight. You can’t tell me you didn’t.” And he had, but now he wasn’t so sure if it should have even happened. “Come on, sweetheart. Forgive me. We were having such a good time, weren’t we? Don’t be so difficult. Although I have to say, you are pretty sexy when you’re upset...” Sehun sweet-talked him, cupping the side of Baekhyun’s face and bringing him closer, leaving a small peck on his lips before urging him back down on his knees and raising his hips in anticipation. 

Baekhyun didn’t say a word, a million thoughts running through his head, most of them recollections of Kyungsoo and other coworkers giving Baekhyun smiles of what he now came to identify as pity, whenever he talked about Sehun, the rest echoes of Chanyeol’s voice telling him everything he needed to hear but had refused to listen to. 

“This, —us—. It  was never going to go beyond tonight, was it?” It wasn’t so much a question as it was an affirmation to himself. 

Everyone around him had been able to see Sehun for who he truly was, aware of his intentions. Everyone except Baekhyun and he’d never felt so stupid and could only dread the answer he was about to get. 

Sehun laughed and looked at him as if he’d grown another head. 

“Of course not. Oh, come on, Baekhyun. I know the things you’ve heard about me, they’re all true. If you chose not to believe them… that’s on you.” He shrugged, unbothered and oblivious to the sadness on Baekhyun’s face. 

It was never easy to come to terms with the idea that you were never nothing more than a booty call and much less with the desillusion fading and realizing the boy of your dreams really wasn’t worth shit. 

His anger outweighed his hurt and he kept his tears at bay because there was no way in hell he was wasting them on someone like Sehun. 

“You’re right.” He stated blandy. “They told me you had a big dick, they just never mentioned how big of a cunt you were, too.”

He snatched his glasses back from where Sehun had carelessly thrown him and put them back on then grabbed his jacket from the passenger seat, slipping it on as well. 

Aghast, Sehun sat up, finally alarmed once Baekhyun got off his knees, opened the car door and began climbing out, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth turned into a frown.

“Hey, hey, hey. Where the hell are you going? You’re really just going to leave me like this?” He still dared to ask even after Baekhyun was already out of the vehicle. 

“That’s exactly what I’m doing.” The short blonde replied with a phony grin.  “Later.” He slammed the door closed, walking away and never looking back. 

“Some fucking nerve, you’ve got Byun. This was your only chance with me, you’re never getting it back, you know that right?” Sehun called out after him, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but sneer at the so-called threat. 

“Boo fucking hoo. I’ll try to get over it.” He assured him, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he continued to walk away homebound. 

It’d been too long a night.

 

* * *

 

The subway would have probably been the smarter, more efficient option of getting back home but that involved crowds of people which was exactly what Baekhyun was hoping to stay clear of.

He’d had enough of other people for today, thank you. Men, in particular.

Glad the apartment was only a couple blocks away from where he ditched Sehun, he made the most of it and used the time to reflect on the past month and a half since that fated day on the couch. 

It’d been pretty insane, one day going from barely batting an eye at whoever Chanyeol happened to bring home that night, to being the one occupying his roommate’s evenings instead; nonchalant conversations to being utterly captivated by everything he said, eyes drawn to the boy’s plump, round lips and his imagination running wild every single time.  

It’d gone from Oh Sehun being the prime object of his affection to a mere afterthought, the spotlight solely on Park Chanyeol. 

The same Chanyeol who had been right all along, and the same Chanyeol he probably owed an apology to. 

God, this whole having feelings thing was so fucking infuriating. How did Baekhyun do this before?

The real question was: did it even matter? 

A gleam of hope had sparked within him during their last call, perhaps proof that Chanyeol did care in someway about him, but the cynic in him refused to see it as nothing other than Chanyeol not liking the fact that he had to share Baekhyun’s attention and time with somebody else. 

Chanyeol was being an entitled brat, basically. And while sure, he may have been right about Sehun in the end, it still bothered Baekhyun that somehow in all this mess, he’d let Chanyeol have this much power over him and the worst part was Chanyeol didn’t even have to  _ try _ .

Just like with everything else, Chanyeol had gotten his way. 

And he would continue to, because even if Baekhyun was still indignant over the fact his roommate had brought back not one but  _ two _ girls back, fucked them both, then had the audacity to sabotage Baekhyun’s only date in months, he knew that in a drop of a hat, he’d be crawling right back to him, exactly like was right now.

His momentary existential crisis was cut short upon his arrival at their apartment complex. It was time to confront Chanyeol and all the consequences that it may result in. 

He didn’t care who he had to drag out of the boy’s bedroom and kick out of the apartment but they were having the talk they should have had a month and a half ago once and for all. 

He trained his game face in the elevator as it took him up to their floor and stormed out, adrenaline fueling him. He needed to act now before his false bravado wore off and he was back to falling for Chanyeol’s charms with nothing more than a smile. 

Turning the handle, he expected to come home to a dark living room and the occasional squeak and creaks of Chanyeol’s bed accompanied by lustrous moans flowing out of the small gap in Chanyeol’s bedroom door.  _ Not _ a somber looking Chanyeol all on his own, with his phone in the palm of his hand, looking exactly as he had when he left, no signs of anyone else having been here since he’d left.

He dropped his act for a few seconds as he analyzed his surroundings, taking in the idea that all Chanyeol had been doing this evening was calling and texting him, attempting to prevent the very situation Baekhyun had so naively walked into. 

In all honestly,  it was actually sort of… sad?

What was going on?

Chanyeol sat up right as Baekhyun came through the door, clearly not expecting him back so soon. 

“H-hey. You’re back early.” He stuttered, afraid of voicing his next question. “How’d it go?”

Bitch-faced Baekhyun was back and he kept his lips pursed tight and his answers curt. 

“Fine.” He said, shrugging out of his jacket and placing it on the hooks adjacent to the door. 

“Did the Mighty Oh Sehun meet your expectations?” He mocked, keeping his fingers crossed for a no. 

“You could say that.” Baekhyun told him mindlessly, taking his shoes off before walking into the living room, snatching the TV remote away from Chanyeol and flopping down on the loveseat furthest away from his roommate. 

Chanyeol stayed quiet as he watched Baekhyun turn on the television and flip past every channel, annoyed when he couldn’t find anything until he finally settled for reruns of some low-budget drama. 

The silence and tension that engulfed them was unbearable, Chanyeol only lasted five minutes before he cracked. 

“Was he as great in bed as everyone says he is, at least?”

Baekhyun once again pursed his lips in annoyance. Either Chanyeol was really that stupid or was just purposely trying to get under his skin. Whichever it was, Baekhyun wasn’t in the mood to put up with it. 

So, new plan: screw Chanyeol. He’d been willing to give him the benefit of the doubt half a second ago but maybe this all really boiled down to him refusing to not be the center of Baekhyun’s attention for once. Fuck that. 

“I wouldn’t fucking know, Chanyeol.  All thanks to you. So congrats, you got what you wanted.” He lashed out, Chanyeol’s eyes widening in confusion before softening upon piecing together what Baekhyun had just admitted. 

“That’s not-”

“Can you just- not speak. I’ve had enough of you for today, thanks.” The blonde snapped, nestling into the loveseat and turning his back to Chanyeol, uselessly flipping the channels again. 

“But I didn’t- Baek-” 

“Just shut up. Please. I don’t want to hear it.” 

“Whatever I did, I’m really sorry.” Chanyeol apologized, his voice feeble and that same pang of pain in his chest from before making an unwanted comeback. Baekhyun spared him half a glance, sneering at him. 

“No, you’re not.”

And he was right. He wasn’t the least bit sorry for ruining whatever plans Sehun had in mind for tonight. But he did feel terrible for having let this spiral into the chaos it currently was with Baekhyun probably hating his guts for the rest of his life. 

“If this is about what I said on the phone-" He began, immediately cut off by Baekhyun who had dropped his standoffish act, too tired and emotionally exhausted to discuss anything right now. 

“I said I don't want to hear it, Chanyeol.” He muttered, fatigue seeping in his words. “Just leave me alone.”

The taller boy cowered back, realizing it was probably best to do as told and keep his mouth shut. For Chanyeol though, that was easier said than done. 

From what he’d gathered, things had taken a sour turn with Sehun and while he didn’t know exactly what had transpired, he did know he could compensate for the one thing Baekhyun seemed the most upset about. 

It’d be a bold move on his end, but it wasn’t like he had much to lose, anyway. Still, his conscience argued against it. 

_ Don’t say it. Don’t you fucking dare.  _

“...want me to make it up to you?” 

_ Dammit. _

Baekhyun slowly turned his head to face him and stare at him vacantly, not blinking the entire time. 

Uh, oh. 

Finally, he hopped off his seat with a shake of his head and a scoff then marched out of the living room and into the hallway leading to the rest of the apartment

“You’re fucking unbelievable, you know that?” He spit out, Chanyeol’s face falling into a frown as Baekhyun continued to walk away. 

He cursed at himself for not knowing when to keep his fucking mouth shut and let his head fall in both anger and out of nothing but disappointment in himself. He’d tried so hard to keep Baekhyun from getting hurt only to end up being the one hurting him the most. 

Nice going, Park. Real fucking nice. 

“Are you coming or not?” Baekhyun called out over his shoulder and turned on his heels to check on his roommate. Chanyeol lifted his head, puzzled and hesitant before letting his body think for him as he scrambled off the couch to follow after his roommate. 

By the time he was halfway down the corridor Baekhyun was already in his room partially undressed, his beanie and glasses left atop his drawer and his shirt flung over the back of a chair. 

With his fingers working on getting the button on his jeans undone, he looked up upon noticing Chanyeol had yet to move; he was just standing at the foot of the door looking like a cross between puzzled and aroused. 

“Make it up to me, then. Show me how sorry you really are.”

Chanyeol was by his side in a flash, throwing them both onto the mattress as he assaulted the other's lips with vigor, feeling like he'd been deprived of them for too long; a dweller lost in the desert who'd finally come across an oasis.

Baekhyun was more than welcoming, his mouth pliant and open allowing Chanyeol to slither his tongue inside, the shorter boy moaning in contentment as his hands once thrown over his roommate's neck now traveled north to clasp onto his hair, grabbing fistfuls of it and tugging. 

Groaning, Chanyeol rolled his hips down onto Baekhyun, his half hard cock twitching as it slid along the thin material of Chanyeol's shorts mixed with the rough denim of the jeans Baekhyun had yet to take off. 

“God, I’m so confused but I’m too turned on to care.” He grunted in between hasty kisses, Baekhyun lifting his torso to meet with the other’s and relish in the friction. 

“Was this your plan all along?” He panted, feeling both himself and Chanyeol become fully erect and shut his eyes, submerging himself in his memory and recalling what it felt like to have Chanyeol  _ this _ close again, never would allow himself to forget. 

“Not at all, but things always have a way of working out for me.” The taller boy whispered and Baekhyun could feel his smirk against his own lips. 

“I hate you so much.” He hissed, Chanyeol not be able to help but laugh under his breath and kiss him softly, careful pecks placed along the corners of his lips. 

“We wouldn’t be doing this if you did.”

Was he wrong? No. 

Those same, innocent pecks went back to being fueled by greed and desire, the tall boy accommodating himself into a missionary stance, grinding down on Baekhyun and hooking the boy’s leg over his forearm.

Baekhyun was growing antsy, having Chanyeol on top of him, cock pressed against the cleft off his ass sending him down a road leading to insanity and he was unable to tolerate the constraint any longer. 

Chanyeol was an expert tease, could probably prolong foreplay for  _ hours _ if he wanted to. Baekhyun on the other hand, couldn’t stand another second of Chanyeol not being inside him and tarnishing every last bit of his innocence.

Seeing as his roommate was enjoying torturing him with merely the simulation of what he wanted, he took matters into his own hands. 

“I have lube in the first drawer. Condoms, too.” He voiced in hopes Chanyeol would get the hint once and for all. 

“Before we get to that… don’t you think we have some things we need to talk about?” 

Baekhyun mentally groaned and rolled his eyes. Of course Chanyeol would find right now as the most appropriate time to discuss such an important matter, of fucking  _ course _ . 

“I know we do. But fuck me first, talk later.”

Picking up on the neediness in his voice and in his actions, Chanyeol figured waiting just a little bit longer wouldn’t kill him, but not getting any dick might actually kill Baekhyun. 

“I can do that.” He smirked and pulled away, finally unzipping Baekhyun’s jeans properly and dragging them down until they were off, joined by the boy’s briefs Chanyeol noticed were purposely a size too tight on him, accentuating every single detail of his anatomy. 

A million snide remarks came to mind, but he kept them all to himself, too distracted by the supple flesh of Baekhyun’s ass as soon as it’d been fully revealed, the blonde letting out  dreamy sigh as his cock sprung free, his hand reaching down to play with himself, the pads of his fingers brushing over his taint and teasing at his entrance. 

Chanyeol wet his lips and let his eyes follow the intricate patterns Baekhyun was tracing on his delicate skin, whiny whimpers drawn out, awakening a newfound hunger in the taller boy. 

“Roll over for me, yeah?” He rasped, stroking himself through his shorts and biting his lip as Baekhyun wasted no time in doing exactly that and getting into the position Chanyeol had asked for, back beautifully arched and ass in the air, his hand reaching back to spread one of his ass cheeks and give Chanyeol a better view of what he wanted. 

Bluntly, he moved Baekhyun’s hands away and spread the boy’s thighs before ducking his head and suckling on the underside of his balls, the small blonde’s leg spasming but Chanyeol promptly holding it down with his large hand while he continued to nose over Baekhyun’s cleft and taint, experimental licks here and there. 

It was Baekhyun’s squirming and whining whenever Chanyeol’s tongue got a little too close to his sensitive rim that served as a cue for the taller boy to give the other what he wanted by using his tongue to lap up the skin along the cleft of his ass, using the tip of the muscle to prod at the hole, a vulgar mewl coming from blonde. 

“Looks like Sehun did get some fun in, after all.” He noted, seeing it was clear as day that Baekhyun had already been stretched semi-loose. 

“That wasn’t him. I got off earlier listening to you fuck those twins, only in my head it was me you were fucking, not them.” 

Chanyeol smirked, thinking he would have much rather watched that instead of wasting his time like he had. 

“You didn’t miss out on much. And while I love the idea of you getting off to me, you still haven’t learned your lesson have you?” He tutted, coming to the conclusion Baekhyun was nowhere near stretched enough for him with just a simple glance. “Lucky I’m here. Spread that sweet little ass for me.”

Baekhyun did as told, his face flat on the bed and both his hands stretching himself open. Chanyeol dived in again, burying his head between Baekhyun’s thighs, the boy gripping on to the sheets next to him like his life depended on it, a shrill cry coming out of him the moment a combination of Chanyeol’s tongue and fingers began to explore his walls, pushing past the initial constriction until they were snugly inside. 

_ Fuck _ , it felt fucking  _ amazing _ to have Chanyeol’s long, thick fingers fucking him open, his tongue swirling all around the rim. Chanyeol also found amusement in it as he experimented with different paces and combinations of fingers, easing Baekhyun back down when he got too restless. 

“It’s for your own good, Baek. Last time was nothing compared to what I’m gonna do to you tonight.” He promised. “Any specific requests before I have my way with you?”

“Give me everything, I want it all.” He pleaded. 

“Everything?”

“Everything.” He confirmed. 

Looked like Chanyeol had a lot of work to do. 

He gave the area one last sweep of his tongue and leaned over Baekhyun to reach the nightstand he’d signaled before and blindly felt around for what he guessed to be the items he was in search of, pulling them out and shoving his shorts down, cock at last free until Chanyeol’s hand encased it, giving it long, slow strokes. 

Meanwhile, Baekhyun watched and wet his lips, the thick, meaty girth looking so damn appetizing, it would be such a waste to not get a small taste of it before they continued. 

Without any prior warning to Chanyeol, Baekhyun turned around to face the taller boy and took hold of his cock, twisting and pumping his hand along it before leaning down to replace it with his mouth, brushing the head across his lips and humming. 

Chanyeol let out a chuckle and a moan simultaneously, finding Baekhyun’s enthusiasm endearing. He cupped both sides of Baekhyun’s face, somewhat guiding the boy’s mouth on and off his cock and looked down at him with nothing but fondness. 

“Fuck. I swear, you keep getting better every time you suck me off. I didn’t think it could be possible.”

“Practice makes perfect, doesn’t it?” Baekhyun winked up at him, the distraction short-lived for he put Chanyeol back into his mouth, bobbing his head and getting a genuine thrill out of knowing he was the one responsible for Chanyeol’s pleasure; him and no one else

This far along and with so many blowjobs under his belt, Baekhyun knew exactly how to reduce Chanyeol into nothing but a moaning, howling mess. Mischievously, he moved his lips up from mid-shaft to only the very tip, licking and sucking exclusively on the area, tongue flicking all around the slit, pleased when he began tasting the first dewy drops of precum.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, cowboy. We’re just getting started.”  Chanyeol heaved, pulling away before Baekhyun did any more damage. 

“Told you you couldn’t last more than three minutes.” The blonde jived with a cheeky grin, getting on a face to face level with Chanyeol and pulling him into an open mouthed kiss. Chanyeol’s arms moved on their own as they wrapped themselves around Baekhyun’s waist, one of them moving down to right below his bottom as he laid them back down carefully.

Baekhyun was reluctant to let him break away from their kiss, but he eventually ceded and Chanyeol took this as his opportunity to finally get down to business. The shorter boy sensed what was coming and for once, could be patient as he waited for Chanyeol to climb off the bed and onto his feet, a simple shove of his shorts being all he needed to have them on the floor before he stepped out of them and stripped off his sleeveless tank, rustling away the hair that had fallen in front of his eyes in the process.

The shorter boy gulped and without needing to be asked, grabbed the lube bottle and coated his fingertips with the clear substance, coating his entrance. 

Chanyeol on the other hand was enjoying the show Baekhyun was putting on for him, the corners of his lips pulling into a wicked grin as he drank all of him in, looking exactly how he’d been wanting him for so long: legs spread wide out for him, hole puckered and waiting to be completely defiled.  

Chanyeol fisted at his cock, eyes centered on the gaping hole, mouth going dry at such an ideal panorama. 

Seduced by temptation, he brought two fingers forward and introduced them inside once more, enraptured by the way Baekhyun writhed once they were in him, his needy whimpers and shallow breaths like music to Chanyeol’s ears. 

Without any further delay, the taller boy bent his knees to level with the mattress, pulling the boy towards the very edge of the bed by his thick thighs, holding them apart as he began to glide his cock up and down in between the rift of the other’s ass.

Baekhyun quivered at the feeling, his skin starting to tingle and his breath becoming erratic. There was a darkness in Chanyeol’s eyes that both terrified him and had him ridiculously turned on, the smugness in his smirk not doing much to offset it. 

“Chanyeol, stop being a tease.” Baekhyun wheezed, moving his hips in harmony with Chanyeol’s cock, a weak attempt to take matters into his own hands.

“I’m having too much fun watching you get all riled up and desperate. It’s hot.” He told him, voice criminally low and deep. 

“You know how big a slut I am for your cock, Yeol.” Baekhyun spoke without shame, Chanyeol chuckling.

“Hm, maybe I should fuck you like the little slut that you are, then.” He leaned down, hissing into Baekhyun’s ear, his mouth trailing south as he kissed down Baekhyun’s slender neck, past his collarbones and latched on to the boy’s pretty and rosy nubs, sucking on them while his cock continued to slide in between the cleft of his ass cheeks. 

The blonde mewled, his senses heightened and every one of Chanyeol’s actions, no matter how small, sending waves of pleasure all over his small frame. 

“Y-yes,  _ please _ . Fuck me, fuck me,  _ fuck me _ .” 

“You really want it that bad, huh?” Chanyeol smirked, taking hold of his shaft and lining it up with the boy’s entrance. “Take it, baby. Take it nice and deep.”

He pushed inside carefully, mouth falling open on a gasp as the tight heat overwhelmed him. He would have come in that precise moment had he not steeled himself. He still owed Baekhyun everything he’d promised and Park Chanyeol was a man of his word. 

Baekhyun too was consumed in the pleasure and the gratification of having Chanyeol inside him at last, eyes fluttering shut as he moaned and whined at the fullness, shrieking when Chanyeol bottomed out and filled him to the hilt. 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ . I forgot you were this big.” He croaked, resisting the urge to move until he’d become fully accustomed to the feeling while Chanyeol looked like it took every ounce of willpower in his soul to do the same as he waited for Baekhyun to adjust. “Better than your ‘little ladies’ from today?” 

“You have no fucking idea.” Chanyeol moaned and Baekhyun gave him a proud, triumphant smile. 

_ That’s what I thought.  _

With that, Baekhyun wrapped his limbs around the trunk of Chanyeol’s body, bringing him closer and indicating he was finally good to go. 

Their foreheads pressed together as Chanyeol started pounding into him, hot breath fanning across the boy’s face, gaze locked with Baekhyun’s as every cell in his body burst with sheer ecstacy, electricity buzzing through them both. 

“Christ. You feel so fucking good, Baek. So fucking good.” Chanyeol panted, mouth still hanging open, his face scrunched together. It was almost unfathomable just how amazing the feeling of Baekhyun squeezing so tightly around him was, his mind failing to process such an intense sensation and blanking altogether. 

He wanted to fuck Baekhyun into the bed, make him cry out and scream his name until the even their neighbors knew it by memory, have them all know who it was that was putting Baekhyun through heaven and hell all at once. 

“Grab on to me.” He ordered and Baekhyun obeyed as if came to him second nature, his arms linked around Chanyeol’s neck and his ankles crossed behind his back, their lips still latched on to each other. 

In one swift motion, Chanyeol scooped him up off the bed, knees slightly bent to properly balance them both. He gripped onto Baekhyun by the back of his thighs, torso leaning the slightest bit forward before once again snapping his hips into him with no mercy.

“Ah~ ah~ Chan- Chanyeol-” His words came out in vibrato as he was bounced up and down on Chanyeol’s cock, Chanyeol’s nails digging deep into the flesh of his ass as he guided him down, slowly thrusting in and out of him. 

“You hanging in there, love?”

_ Barely _ . 

Baekhyun gulped and nodded hastily, propelling himself forwards until his was completely clinging onto his roommate, Chanyeol walking them over to the closest wall and pinned him against it, Baekhyun moaning the moment his back met with the cool, smooth surface. 

“Yeah, give it to me, baby. Faster.” 

Chanyeol moved his hands to cup at Baekhyun’s ass and hold him in place, situating both of them into the perfect angle and began canting his hips into the boy at an increased speed, grunting and heaving. 

Baekhyun let his head lull to the side against the wall, Chanyeol seeing it as the perfect excuse to assault the creamy expanse of his neck with his mouth. It made its way up and over from the crook of his nape, across his jaw, until finally landing on his lips, kissing him filthily, tongues licking at each other as Chanyeol slowed down, rolling his hips up slow and steady. 

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted this, Yeol.” Baekhyun breathed heavily, voice stuttering as he savored each and every thrust. 

And it was true. After weeks of pining, there was nothing more gratifying than finally getting fucked by his roomate. Sure, he would occasionally finger him in the shower and countless times both were ready to go all the way, but it was always Baekhyun who put a stop to it before it escalated any further, knowing he’d become addicted to it—to Chanyeol—a total junkie for his kisses and his touch, every snap of his hips a rush of adrenaline Baekhyun would want to experience over and over again. 

_ You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted  _ you _. Period.  _

“I know, baby. I know.” Chanyeol reassured him softly, a small peck left on the corner of his mouth. 

The muscles in Chanyeol’s legs were getting sore, his body not able to withstand his intensity. He stumbled as he walked them back to the bed to finish the job properly and laid Baekhyun down on his back. 

He left another quick, gentle peck on his lips, Baekhyun chasing after it with a dreamy sigh, pulling him back down and crashing their mouths together, unable to get enough of him. 

Although reluctantly, Chanyeol broke away and rolled Baekhyun over on his side, one leg over the other, his abused hole gaping and in need of being filled again. Chanyeol was more than happy to oblige. 

“Get up, I’ve been dying to fuck you on all fours.”

“Mm, yes, please.” Baekhyun droned, hauling himself up and taking deep breaths once he was finally on his hands and knees, rocking his hips back and feeling the tip of Chanyeol’s cock skimming along the inside of his thigh. 

Chanyeol's eyes rolled back as he watched Baekhyun push back and rub his ass all over his groin, moaning and working his hips at a desperate pace, his cravings urgent and longing to be fulfilled. 

He rolled his lower body upwards in time to Baekhyun’s swaying, the two of them composing a rhapsody of sighs and guttural moans whenever their bodies made contact. 

Baekhyun was at his tipping point, not willing to settle for anymore teasing. He reached an arm back and touched the hide of Chanyeol’s hip, urging him forward as he gyrated his own hips from side to side, up and down, unsure of how to make it anymore obvious of what it was he yearned for. 

“Mm, such a nice ass. Jesus fucking Christ.” Chanyeol grunted and grabbed his cock, slapping it on Baekhyun’s ass cheeks then circled the hole with the tip of It, deliberate in his pace, not giving the blonde what he wanted just  _ yet _ . 

A string of curses parted from Baekhyun’s lips, the blonde not too fond of being taunted but wallowing in the blissful torment nonetheless. 

Slowly, Chanyeol introduced himself back into Baekhyun, a helpless noise coming from the boy’s throat. 

“Oh, God. Yeah. Fucking hell, Baek.” 

Losing all sense of decency, Baekhyun pushed back until his ass was flush with Chanyeol’s pelvis and began to rock back and forth on his knees, both of them in tune with each other and setting up the perfect rhythm and pace, the slap of skin on skin serving as a aphrodisiac for them both. 

Chanyeol ran a hand across his chest and abs, letting his head fall back when the sight of Baekhyun taking his dick like it was all he was put on this Earth for became too much to bear. 

He rested a hand on the small of Baekhyun’s back, the other massaging the supple cheeks then coming down on them with a slap and repeating the process upon Baekhyun’s request.

It didn’t take long for Baekhyun’s arms to give out, the reckless gluttony his body and mind were doused in proving too much, disabling him from keeping himself steady any longer. He grabbed a pillow and set it below him, the side of his face landing on his forearm, the other arm tucked underneath the cushion, his ass still up and his back arched as Chanyeol continued to buck into him from behind like a madman.

Baekhyun poured out moan after moan onto the pillow, his spine slinking in graceful waves as he took Chanyeol in, the force of the other boy’s thrusts pushing Baekhyun closer and closer to the ledge of the bed until Chanyeol dragged him back into place, both hands on either side of the blonde’s shapely hips, his cock sliding in and out him frantically. He lifted one leg up and set his foot on the bed, his new position allowing him to penetrate Baekhyun even deeper than before, his stomach tightening in an all too familiar way.

God, he wished he could fuck Baekhyun like this forever; have the boy coming undone below him, spewing out nothing but filth from his pretty little mouth, ass splotched in red hand marks, surely making him forget that he’d ever wanted this from anyone other than him.

“You really thought Sehun would be able to beat this?” He growled, Baekhyun only making an incomprehensible noise in response. “As fucking if.”

Abruptly, Chanyeol flipped Baekhyun over on his back again, the boy’s chest heaving and his mouth slicked with saliva, his mild haziness a clear indicator he was fucked out but he still wanted more, so much more. 

He moved with the grace of a newborn foal as he crawled up on the bed and against his headboard, legs spread and inviting Chanyeol back in. 

The taller boy climbed back onto the mattress and snapped Baekhyun’s legs open the farthest they would go, slipping in between and lining his cock with the boy’s hole once more, his entire being shattering in delight. 

Hitching one of Baekhyun’s legs over his shoulder, he leaned forward and essentially folded the boy in half, Chanyeol’s balls hitting against the back of Baekhyun’s ass every time he buried himself deeper into him, his cock brushing along his prostate and Baekhyun squirming, desperately seeking release. 

Chanyeol hissed, the tension in his lower stomach building and intensifying. There was a thin film of sweat beginning to cover his body and forehead, something he hadn’t noticed until Baekhyun reached out to touch him, hands caressing his pecs and arms, admiring the way they flexed underneath his warm palms. 

Tenderly, he pushed Chanyeol’s messy onyx locks out of his face and beckoned him down into more frenzied kisses, fingernails clawing at his back then down to to his ass, forcing him even deeper inside, Chanyeol using the last of his stamina to stay upright. 

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Baekhyun asked, no need for a verbal answer; the slight delay and jerking of Chanyeol’s lower half enough of a tell-tale sign. 

Wordlessly, Chanyeol gave a hum of acknowledgement and let his thrusts become sloppy and uncalculated, a warning he was on the brink of his climax. 

“Let me come inside of you.” He spoke in short breaths into Baekhyun’s ear, the older boy chuckling in the midst of his own pending release.

“Fill me up, ‘big boy’.”

With Baekhyun’s approval, Chanyeol slammed into him with no consideration for anything other than his own personal pleasure. The roughness of his movements sent Baekhyun’s back pushing up against the headboard, Baekhyun’s heartbeat out of control, and his own member in need of some attention. 

He tucked his balls closer to him, giving Chanyeol access with nothing to obstruct him, all while tugging at his aching cock, never having felt this aroused in his life. 

“Ah, Baek~ Keep squeezing around me, just like that. Oh,  _ God _ .” Chanyeol cursed through his orgasm, a loud growl rumbling out of him, body starting to shut down as the high gradually wore off. 

Baekhyun howled as he felt Chanyeol’s hot seed trickle inside of him, eyelids falling closed in bliss, chest rising and his hand pumping harder, determined to get him off as quickly as possible. 

Chanyeol pulled out leisurely and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock to aim the head at the other boy’s entrance, using the last spurts of cum to paint Baekhyun’s rim in white, mesmerized by the way it contracted, still wanting for something to fill it. 

Panting, Chanyeol snaked his middle and ring fingers inside, Baekhyun letting out a gasp that quickly melted into a throaty moan the instant Chanyeol began working them in and out of him ruthlessly.  

“No, Yeol, I can’t- oh my- oh my fucking God. Chanyeol,  _ don’t _ .” Baekhyun wheezed out, mouth hanging open in a silent scream as the feeling of Chanyeol’s digits messing with his prostate and his own hand tugging violently at his cock proving too much for his small frame to deal with all at once.

He shut his eyes and came with a loud, relieved sob of Chanyeol’s name, his entire body curling inwards then unwinding with a shudder. He was messy in spilling his load, the majority of it landing on his chest, any stray droplets landing on the sheets or on his ribcage. 

Chanyeol waited a few seconds before deeming it safe to continue and kissed him from right below his belly button all the way up to the middle of his chest, sweeping up the cum Baekhyun had dirtied himself with, keeping it on the tip of his tongue until his and Baekhyun’s mouths met in a slow kiss, Baekhyun enamoured with the taste of himself on Chanyeol. 

The taller boy smiled into their embrace, breaking away with peppered kisses on Baekhyun’s lips, his roommate whining softly at the loss of contact. 

“I didn’t break you did, I?” Chanyeol whispered, holding back a laugh at the spacey look on Baekhyun’s face. 

It took a couple seconds for Baekhyun to make sense of what he’d been asked, his head still floating on Cloud 9. 

“You’re incredibly mistaken if you think I can’t handle you, Park.” He half-slurred. “I just wasn’t prepared for… all that.” 

With a laugh, Chanyeol nestled into the older boy’s neck, love bites being left on every inch of skin he could reach. 

Baekhyun took a deep breath, finally brought back to reality.

“Okay. We can talk now.” He declared but Chanyeol shook his head and cuddled even closer to him. 

“Or we can just wait until the morning. I don’t want to ruin this. It’s nice.” 

“Yeol, we’re never getting anywhere if we keep putting this off.”

Chanyeol sighed. He hated that Baekhyun always had to be right. 

Sitting up, he inhaled and let out a long, deep breath, not exactly sure where to start. 

“I’m sorry for ruining your date. I know how much you were looking forward to it.”

“No,  _ I’m _ sorry for not listening to you from the start.”

“No one ever does.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes playfully, Baekhyun sitting up as well and facing his roommate. 

“Sehun never wanted to date me. He just saw me as a way to get under Kyungsoo’s skin and there I went falling for it… I’m so fucking stupid.”

“A bit, yeah.” Chanyeol agreed, laughing when Baekhyun glared at him. “But I don’t blame you, the guy’s an asshole but fuck, he’s sexy.”

“The whole lot of you are, unfortunately.” Baekhyun lamented with a sigh, Chanyeol cracking a smile. 

“Is that the type of guys you’re into, Byun? Tragic.”

“Isn’t it?” They chuckled together, Chanyeol bashfully reaching for Baekhyun’s hand and playing with his fingers. 

“You were too good for him, anyway.” He said quietly, Baekhyun’s cheeks warming and something in his chest beginning to flutter. Chanyeol remained silent as he meditated his next words. Baekhyun laced their fingers together and squeezed, his way of telling Chanyeol to go on; that everything was okay. 

“Alright, so here goes.” He finally said after a few more seconds of deep thought,  “I know you said it was a mistake… what happened… but I have to be honest with you, Baekhyun. Not one day has gone by since then that I haven’t thought of you and not just in  _ that _ way but in a lot of ways. Ways I haven’t felt for anyone in a such long time.”

Baekhyun tried to ignore the way his heartbeat began to accelerate, masking his shyness with humor like he always did.  

“My mouth alone did that? Damn, check me out.”

“Your mouth, your smile, your everything. It’s almost unfair how whipped you’ve got me.”

“Is this your way of saying you’re in love with me, Park Chanyeol?” Baekhyun teased, masterful in controlling his emotions and playing it cool when in reality he was screaming internally. 

Sheepishly, Chanyeol smiled and clarified his stance. 

“In the process of. But I’m getting there. Real quick. Maybe  _ too _ quick. Is that an issue?”

“Funny, because I think I’m on the same boat.” Baekhyun giggled, a look of relief brightening Chanyeol’s face. “It wasn’t a mistake, Chanyeol. I should have never said that, I’m really sorry. I  _ loved _ it. I fucking cancelled on Sehun for you, you fucker! That alone should have been the first warning!”

“We’re guys, we’re stupid! You have to tell us these things, not just lead us on with false hopes of kitchen sex.” 

“Good point.” Baekhyun tutted. They could have definitely handled this much more efficiently, but like Chanyeol had said: they were guys, and therefore, really stupid when it came to making sense of their feelings. Luckily, it seemed both had been enlightened and were ready to own up to them.

“I- I like you, too. And not just because you do this amazing thing with your tongue when you go down on me, although it helps, but because… I don’t know. Everything just feels right with you, you know? Like this is how things were always supposed to be. Do I sound crazy?” Baekhyun cringed, embarrassed for sounding like he’d come straight out of a teen romance novel. 

“Nothing’s ever made more sense to me.” Chanyeol assured him. “What I don’t understand is the hell you put me through for so long. What the fuck was that?”

Again, Baekhyun was flustered. He’d forgotten how in tune he and Chanyeol were, even without realizing it. It was to be expected that he’d caught on to his game eventually. 

“I wasn’t sure if everything I felt was just because of the sex or it was just you. I had to distance myself from time to time to work that out.” He confessed, not at all proud of it. 

“And your verdict?” Chanyeol looked at him expectantly with his big, puppy eyes and Baekhyun’s natural reaction was to giggle, eyes turning into crescents as he straddled Chanyeol’s lap, cupped his face and kissed him lightly, nothing more than a brush of lips. 

“It was you, Chanyeol. Just you.” Another kiss.  “Protein shakes and muscle shirts included.”

Breaking into the biggest grin, Chanyeol wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist to pull him closer and meshed their lips together in the sweetest, most chaste manner possible, the entire ordeal reminiscent of a dream. He needed to be 100% sure of where they stood now and wouldn’t settle for ambiguity any longer. 

“So what now? Are we fuck buddies? Roommates with benefits? Humping Housemates?”

“How crass of you, Park.” Baekhyun snorted. 

“Then what about boyfriends? How does that sound?”

Baekhyun gave him a look, raising a dubious eyebrow. 

“You really wanna go all out on this? Who are you?”

“I don’t do anything half-assed, Baekhyun. Go big or go home, as I always say.” He winked, smiling but speaking with sincerity. “Look, I know that coming from me this all probably sounds like bullshit. You’re... beyond wonderful and deserve so much better than anything I could ever give you but I’m selfish and want you all to myself. You and no one else. What do you say?” 

Baekhyun bit on his lip coyly and let his cheeks flush a rosy pink. 

“Hmm... I don’t know. Give me a second. I need to think about it... yes.” He announced, laughing cutely at the stunned look on Chanyeol’s face.  

“You’re serious?”

“No more twins?” Baekhyun conditioned, Chanyeol shaking his head. 

“Never again.” He swore. “What about Sehun?”

“Fuck Sehun.”

“Ooh, can we?” Chanyeol wiggled his eyebrows, breaking into laughter when Baekhyun gagged. 

“Don’t make me break up with you already, I had such high hopes for us.” He whined, Chanyeol consoling him with a playful kiss to his lips. 

“Now that I think about it, maybe we’re moving just a little too fast. You realize we’ve been dating for like two minutes and we already live together, right?”

Baekhyun deadpanned him at first then caved and gave a chuckle, shaking his head. His boyfriend was a fucking loser. He loved it. 

“What did I ever see in you?” He asked rhetorically, Chanyeol grinning at him with an aura of cheekiness. 

“Whatever it was, sure took you awhile. Maybe you need a new prescription.” 

Was this going to be Baekhyun’s life now? One bad joke after another?  _ Sigh… _ the things you do for love. And dick. 

Ruining their moment, Chanyeol’s stomach grumbled. He may or may not have forgotten to eat earlier, too caught up in the whirlwind of emotions that had been Baekhyun’s outing with Sehun.

“You still got any leftover buns?” He asked sheepishly, Baekhyun smiling warmly and nodding. 

“There should be. What about your no carbs rule? Or what, are you making exceptions for me now?” The blonde sassed, feeding his own words from before right back to him. 

“I couldn’t eat from from how stressed I was earlier. Foiling my boyfriend’s date was tough work.” 

Baekhyun laughed and cooed at his roommate, cupping his chin and puckering his lips. 

“You poor thing. I’ll go heat them up.” He untangled himself from Chanyeol’s hold and got out of bed, giving Chanyeol a view to die for as he began walking towards the door, turning on his heels.  “And before you even ask: yes, you can have mine, too. Later, though.” 

One lame pun spared, an infinity more to go. 

“You spoil me. Can we watch our show too, while we’re at it? Trying to seduce you always took up most of my evenings.” 

“Two dates in one night, I’m on a fucking roll.” Baekhyun boasted, waiting for Chanyeol at the foot of door, the couple heading into the kitchen together stark naked and as merry as can be. 

If one had asked either of them a year and some months ago if they ever envisioned themselves as anything more than roommates, the answer would have probably been a laugh and a no. 

But time and fate had a funny way of working, and change—as scary as it may seem—wasn't always such a bad thing. Sometimes it turned out to be for the best… and sometimes it had you sucking off your roommate until it finally dawned on you there was no one else you’d rather spend your nights at home with, curled up eating leftover pastries and binge watching your favorite TV series. 

As they cuddled on the very couch that had, in one way or another, brought them here in the first place, limbs intertwined, bodies indistinguishable from one another, sweet kisses being shared every chance they could, both decided change wasn’t bad at all.

It may take some getting used to, sure, but they’d manage. Step by step, little by little. 

“Chanyeol...” Baekhyun whispered sometime later, inklings of trouble waiting to happen clear in his voice.

“Hmm?”

“You wanna try doing it in the kitchen?”

Chanyeol didn’t remember ever agreeing to anything so quickly.

“I thought you’d never ask, my dear.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by, I hope you liked it~ 
> 
> Let me know if you guys would be interested in more drabbles for this roommate!au bc I have tonssss of ideas for them :((((( 
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear from you so please let me know what you think in the comments! I appreciate every single one of them c: <3 
> 
> Thanks again~ xoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
